The Mutant Ninja Turtles: Donatello's Biography
by Bastian Norritch
Summary: A new dark begining, a deadly battle with Shredder, a terrible loss of a brother, and the end of the fab four. Now reuniting, a new obsesion is brewing in Donatello's heart.
1. Donatello's Biography

The Mutant Ninja Turtles

Donatello's Biography

By B.C.

Shadow Snake

            The moonlight flooded through the paper walls of the secluded dojo in the alleys of New York. Hidden by tall buildings and skyscrapers its existence was unknown to the hundreds of people that strolled by each night. The blue light seemed to have given the room an eerie glow as it poured down from behind the memorial plaque of the honorable Splinter _sensei_ or the man once known as Hamato Yoshi. Amidst the incense smoke a lone figure sits with his legs crossed in meditation and prayer for his lost master. One year, four months, and six days, thought the figure as he took a long deep breath.

            "Far too long." He whispered to himself. "Tonight the wait ends." He said as he clenched his fist. He then growled the words "I swear it." The figure rose to his feet and headed to the weapons cabinet opposite of the plaque. With the moonlight and the memorial of his lost sensei behind him, he picked up his master's katana; a strong ancient blade to which he had named _hukushu__ no ha_ (Blade of Revenge) and began the sword movements that his master had taught him for years. He is Leonardo, and tonight he believes he will avenge his master.

            In a room just below the dojo in the sewers a young man by the name of Donatello typed on his computer. His stomach squirms with the thought of the battle that will take place tonight. He realized that there is a high chance that these few moments will be his last and that he may never see the sun again. Donatello looked to his right and saw Raphael and Michelangelo sparing in front of the TV. They were preparing. Donatello has been preparing as well, but now he realizes something else. If he dies, no one will know. No one will know anything that has happened in the last twenty years. April, Casey, and Ms. Hibiki won't tell a soul. Donatello decided to take this time to write a brief but accurate biography, so that whoever finds it can spread the memory. What follows were his words.

            My name is Hamato Donatello. 20 years ago in the spring my three brothers and I were born in captive. We were born box shell turtles, and were sold as pets. For reasons unknown to us we were released into the wild just a few miles outside New York, New York. Somehow we survived and managed to stick together all the way to the sewers of New York City, where we were discovered by a man whose name was Hamato Yoshi.

            Hamato Yoshi was a Japanese man who had spent the later part of his life working for the Japanese government. He was something of a spy, although, not the James Bond type. He was a ninja and a samurai. His missions were covert, and to be done in stealth. He was also somewhat of an investigator and he would often go on assignments to discover information and even the location of individuals whom the Japanese government wanted for various reasons.

            It was not his job to ask questions. Although, his assignments were not exclusively limited to Japan, for he had been on missions that took him to Italy, Russia, China, and even America. Master Yoshi had been all over the globe, and he was an intelligent and worldly man.

            Our master had lived in Japan with his wife Tang Shen who was three months pregnant with his child. They were very much in love and Hamato sensei was hoping to retire when he was forty, so he could focus on his family and his martial arts training. It was the Hamatosan's dream to open a martial arts school that they could leave their son or daughter to carry on. Master Yoshi was well known all throughout Japan for his skills as a martial artist, and at that time, the late seventies, Master Yoshi was often referred to as Nihon'go no Bruce Lee which meant the Japanese Bruce Lee. His skill is what made him so valuable to the Japanese government and why the government showered him with wealth.

            While in Japan he was assigned to locate a mole in the Japanese government who was giving information to a new and powerful organized crime syndicate that was rivaling with the Yakuza (the most power mafia in Japan). This new shadow organization was called _Ashi_ or the Foot. Master Yoshi was given a partner by the name of Oroku Nagi, who was also well known for his fighting ability and his skills as a spy. Master Yoshi and Nagi became good friends and worked together to try to discover the location of the Foot's headquarters and the identity of the Foot's leader who had become known as the Shredder.

            One night while ease dropping on police frequencies they herd a call for a robbery in progress. Nagi decided that they should investigate for the Foot was known for stealing, and Master Yoshi agreed. When they arrived they found and fought with a disciple of the Foot. He eventually escaped, but they pursued him. They chased him all the way to the docks and followed him inside an old sushi auctioning warehouse. Once inside they were immediately ambushed by a dozen Foot soldiers. Master Yoshi fought fiercely and defeated all his foes with his fathers katana _ka'ge no ha_ or shadow blade. He then noticed Nagi had stood still the whole battle and had watched. It was then that he realized that he was surrounded by hundreds of Foot soldiers.

            Then from behind Nagi came a man dressed in blades with a helmet and a cape who called himself the Shredder. This Shredder was the leader of the Foot and Yoshi now knew that Nagi was the leak.

            "So what do you think?" Nagi asked. "A very impressive army ready to kill at our command."

            "Why, why would you do this?" Master Yoshi asked. "You have power, respect, and honor in your life. Why choose this one."

            "This **is** power, and **this** is respect." Nagi paused for a moment as if to reflect. "As for honor, we have our own honor here."

            "_Baka_ (idiot)! The government will discover you. It will only be a matter of time before they realize that the mole is you!"

            "Not if they discover that the mole is you."

            "_Nani (what)?_"

            "I have planted plenty of evidence at your home and at your office. I have even transferred funds to your accounts to thoroughly frame you as the mole. Why do you think I became so close to you? I learned your house, your codes, and your routines. My ninjas planted it all fairly easily, and they have done well. By morning tomorrow I will be rewarded for discovering and killing the mole, while your wife and child are servants at my feet".

            "You bastard! You leave my wife alone!"

            "That angers you does it? Good."

            "They will still find you out eventually."

            "I am very sure they will, that is, if I don't die first. I do not wish to work for the government my whole life. Eventually I will grow bored of it and fake my own death. Then the Foot will be free to move to a different country."

            "Move the Foot clan. Why?" Now Shredder stepped forward and began to speak.  His voice was unsettling to Yoshi, for it was unusually deep; almost demonic.

            "The Yakuza have no honor, and we cannot afford to keep warring with them. We will travel to a more liberal country where we can more efficiently prosper. Then we will come back and finish the Yakuza! Now kill him Nagi. It is time we left."

            Nagi smiled and unsheathed his sword. Yoshi readied himself for what he expected to be difficult battle of skill.

            "You will fight me one on one? I am surprised." Master Yoshi said in a cool voice.

            "I wouldn't dream of letting anyone else have the pleasure of killing you." Nagi lunged at Master Yoshi with his sword. Master Yoshi, full of anger and betrayal, guided his sword with the grace of the gods, and in only three moves decapitated Nagi. The warehouse fell silent.

            Our master Yoshi was great indeed, thought Donatello as he leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms. He remembered listening to Splinter tell this story. It was his favorite. He leaned forward and began typing again.

            Shredder froze. He was dumbstruck by what had just happened. But within moments he came to, and gave Yoshi a stare of fury.

            "You dare kill my brother! I will have your head!" Shredder shouted as he attacked our master Yoshi, and the warehouse became full of the shouting of hundreds of Foot soldiers; screaming and cheering on their master. The armor and blades attached to Shredder made it difficult for master Yoshi to cut through, and he wasn't landing many blows. They had only been fighting for a few minutes when the main hanger door opened up and the Yakuza opened fire.

            Men wearing black suits armed with machine guns and hand pistols fired at anything that moved. Bullets and throwing stars went flying in every direction, yet master Yoshi and Saki still battled on as though oblivious to the chaos around them. Then finally Shredder was struck in the face by a bullet, and blood shot far across the room. While holding his face, he retreated from the battle and fled the warehouse. Master Yoshi watched him leave and was about to leave as well for he could hear the sirens in the background getting closer. He knew he needed to get home before someone found the planted evidence, but as he headed for the back of the warehouse he was struck in the chest by a bullet and he spun like a top until he landed hard on the floor. When he got to his feet he could see he was pouring blood and within a matter of moments he lost his vision and passed out.

            To be continued.

Author's Notes:

            This is a darker version of the TNMT. I feel it is a more realistic version as well. As I'm sure you can tell it has its roots in the original comics as well the 80's cartoon. However, I haven't read very many of the original comics nor do I remember many of the cartoon episodes, so everything I put in these stories are my own ideas. If they for some reason seem similar to something that has already been done, I am deeply sorry, for I was not aware. I would like to finish the story, however, only if there is a demand for it. I'm not going to keep publishing something that no one likes, so if you read this please review whether what you have to say is good or bad. Thank you again for reading it.


	2. Donatello's Biography Part 2

The Mutant Ninja Turtles

Donatello's Biography: Part 2

By B.C.

The Favor

            Donatello's eyes became sore from staring at the screen. He reached up and rubbed them with the backs of his hands in hopes of stopping the itching. The constant sounds of Mikey and Raph grunting from sparring was beginning to annoy him. At that moment he didn't want to think about tonight. For now he wanted to lose himself in memories.

            "Hey guys. Is there anyway I can get you two to spar up stairs in the dojo?" he said with a pleading tone of voice.

            "Yeah sure" said Raph. "Hey, what chya typin' anyways?" Raphael walked closer to Donatello's desk so he could see the screen.

            "Well, actually it's .. kind of a biography."

            "Really, what chya been saying about me huh?" Mikey asked as he bounced over to the computer.

            "I'm not to us yet. I'm still talkin' about Splinter."

            "Hey, what makes you wanna type a biography now? We should be practicing ya know." said Mikey.

            "Yeah I know. Just let me finish this and I'll be up in a minute." Raph having read the first three paragraphs then said "Just let him alone. We'll kick his butt later. I'll see you upstairs."

            "I'll be there." Said Donnie a little relieved, and to his pleasure Raph and Mikey both headed up stairs. Donatello suspected that Raphael knew he was really typing an obituary. He assumed Raphael didn't want Mikey giving Donnie a hard time or cracking jokes to try and make him feel better, which he knew would only make Donatello feel worse. Obviously, Donatello is the worrier of the four. They knew this. We all have our way of dealing with things thought Donatello. When Raph is upset, he works out. When Mikey is upset, he cooks. When Leo is upset he trains. When I'm upset I usually fix something. But tonight I need this, he thought. Donatello leaned forward and began typing again.

            Master Yoshi woke up in a hospital handcuffed to the bed. His head was light and dizzy from the drugs. He then remembered that when prisoners are hospitalized they are usually given extra treatments to keep them submissive. I'm a prisoner, he thought. He then fell back into unconsciousness. Early the next morning his supervisor, Mr. Katsuhiro Otomo, came to visit him.

            "Ohayou gozaimasu Hamatosan (good morning). Ogenki desuka (how are you)?"

            "I've been better Otomosama."

            "Yeah I figured. Look, I didn't come here for pleasure. I came here on business." He said as he pulled up a chair next to master Yoshi's bed.

            "I know what you are going to say, and it was Nagi who set me up." Master Yoshi said as he sat up despite the drugs.

            "Nani (what)?"

            Master Yoshi spent a good hour explaining what had happened; the Foot, Nagi, Shredder, the Yakuza, and their possible migration to a different country. Luckily for our master Yoshi, Mr. Otomo was a close friend of his, and believed what master Yoshi said.

            "Yoshisan we already checked for an Oroku Saki."

            "How did you know to look?"

            "You were conscious for a while. You probably don't remember because of the drugs.  I heard you mumble the name Oroku Saki. I thought you were trying to say Nagi, but being the detective that I am, I checked."

            "And?"

            "And there was an Oroku Saki. He was Nagi's younger brother, but he died almost five years ago in a terrible car explosion."

            "Did they burry him?"

            "No. His body was burnt beyond recognition, so they had him cremated."

            "Well there you have it. It is plausible that he faked his death the same way Nagi was plotting to."

            "But if Saki were alive, he'd only be nineteen years old."

            "I've seen younger do worse Otomosama."

            "You are right, you are right, and yes I believe you, but you don't have to convince me. You have to convince them." Otomo said as he pointed to the door where two guards stood. Master Yoshi exhaled in frustration. He knew he would not win, and the fact that he still hadn't seen his wife was starting to get to him. "Is Tang Shen alright?" Master Yoshi asked.

            "She is fine. She is staying with me of course, and she is being treated like a queen." There was a short pause. Master Yoshi was relieved.

            "Yoshisan, you have money. You have a pregnant wife. You cannot go to prison because of Nagi. I'm going to set something up, but in the end you are going to have to leave the country. I know you have friends in America. Why don't you take Tang Shen and go there. Your money is worth more there anyway, and you can live happily. You know English right."

            "Hai (yes). I know Dr. Tofu. He was my sister Kaori's husband before she died of cancer."

            "Great. You worry about getting to America. I'll take care of everything else. You hear me? Don't worry." Mr. Otomo left the hospital. Master Yoshi, exhausted from the discussion, fell back asleep.

            The next morning everything was in chaos. The papers and the television were a buzz with the reports of what they were calling "the most mishandled case of the century". Files were missing, evidence was lost, and computers in banks crashed all over Japan. Simply put, the courts and lawyers had no case due to lack of evidence. Master Yoshi knew it was his comrades who were behind this for only a ninja could cause such chaos without being caught. But Mr. Otomo was right; master Yoshi's name was still disgraced, and people were calling for his blood and for him to perform Seppuku. Treason is not taken lightly in Japan. With Tang Shen at his side, master Yoshi gathered his money and headed for a new country; America.

            Once there he worked quickly. Master Yoshi found a relatively large abandoned warehouse in a neighborhood that was not so terrible, and that was easily affordable. After only four months of remodeling and construction, he had his dojo, and he was open for training. Master Yoshi was a smart man and knew how to start a name for himself. He headed out at night dressed in his ninja attire armed only with a wakizashi, and looked for trouble. After defeating a few punks and local riff raff, the word got around that master Yoshi was a skillful fighter. Soon after that, people traveled great distances to train under master Yoshi and money became plentiful once more. The neighborhood had profited from his prosperity as well. Master Yoshi donated to many schools parks, and assisted local businesses. Even in a foreign country, he had respect and honor once again. And now he had his greatest treasure, a son. 1977 was the year of his son's birth and this became one of the greatest days of his life.

            Three years of joy and happiness had gone by. With the help of his friends, Dr. Tofu (who was their personal doctor), Miss. Akane Hibiki (who owned the Japanese grocery store, and was an old friend of the family), and Jubei Tsunoda (who owned a martial arts supply store), the neighborhood was completely revived. New schools and buildings were everywhere and life was good.

            One day Master Yoshi's son, Kohaku, fell of a jungle-gym and got a very deep cut on his forehead. When Kohaku returned home, Yoshi sat on the couch and applied a cold rag to the wound to reduce the swelling.

            "That doesn't look good Kohaku. You may need stitches." Said master Yoshi as he pulled Kohaku up on the couch to sit next to him.

            "Hai chichi (yes daddy)." Said Kohaku.

            "Okusan (wife)." He said while inspecting the wound.

            "Hai!" She replied from the kitchen.

            "I'm going to go to Hibikisan's store to get some peroxide. I'll be back." Master Yoshi left for the store. It was nice having a store within walking distance, he thought, and within moments he was home.

            "Tadaima (I'm home)!" Master Yoshi said as he approached the door. He looked up and froze in his tracks at the sight of the torn front door of his dojo. He then sprinted his way inside where he then froze again. Only this time he froze beyond frozen. He became paralyzed. He calculated the time in his head. Maybe two minutes, he thought. He felt his knees get weak and for a moment he thought he might puke. Slain were his wife and son. Slain and decapitated. The only light that could be seen was that of the moon and it reflected the horror of the blood soaked living room.

            "Saaakiii!" He screamed so loud his throat hurt. And, as requested Saki appeared. He was wearing his Shredder outfit, and holding a four foot staff with a foot long blade at the end (a _Kwandao_). Master Yoshi could see the blood of his family on the blade, and could feel his own blood begin to boil. Thoughts of what to do flashed through his mind, and then suddenly he decided. Master Yoshi bolted to his right, and burst through the paper walls into his room. He lunged at his cabinet, and he could hear Shredder coming up from behind. With all the speed in him he grabbed his father's katana the _ka'ge no ha_ (shadow blade)_, _unsheathed it, and clashed with Shredder's _Kwandao_. The two knew they would fight to the death. They fought in every room of the house; not saying a word to each other the entire battle. Unfortunately, master Yoshi couldn't get through Saki's armor, and was bleeding badly from many wounds. Finally, weak from blood loss, his sword was knocked from his hand, and Shredder ran his blade across master Yoshi's throat, cutting deep. Yoshi gagged and fell on his back with a thud. Shredder, staring down on his defeated foe, left the dojo, and felt he had avenged his brother.

            To be continued…


	3. Donatello's Biography Part 3

The Mutant Ninja Turtles

Donatello's Biography: Part 3

By B.C.

            Donatello stopped typing as he heard Michelangelo and Raphael coming down the stairs. From his desk Donatello could hear both of them breathing heavily from sparing. Michelangelo headed towards his room and shouted something to Raphael, but Donatello couldn't hear what it was. Raphael replied "Hold on a sec." and then came closer to Donatello.

            "How's it goin'?" Raphael asked.

            "Actually it's going good. What's Mikey doing?" he asked as he heard the sound of objects being thrown about from Michelangelo room.

"He's gettin' dressed. He's gunna go to Aurilio's and get some pizza. You want anythin'?"

"Nah, I'm okay."  Replied Donatello, now feeling a little more relaxed knowing that Michelangelo was leaving. It wasn't that Don didn't like Mikey, but he knew Mikey would make jokes about what he was doing, and he just wasn't up for it. Raphael took another moment to catch up on what Donatello had written.

            "Nice but…I gotta question."

            "Oh yeah?" asked Donatello.

            "How da ya know what they said? I mean, we all heard Splinter's story a hundred times, but I don't remember Splinter gettin' inta dialogue."

            "Oh that. Well, I got it from Splinters diary."

            "Oh that's right. I almost forgot about that book. So, you mean you've read the whole thing?"

            "Most of it. Leo read all of it."

            "Yeah, he would." Raph said with a bit of a laugh.

            "You should read it too. There are a **lot **of things that master Splinter never mentioned."

            "Like what?"

            "Like his father for example. Do you ever remember him even mentioning his father?" Raph shook his head. "Splinter's father's name was Hamato Genma. He owned a dojo in Japan, and he was known for his expertise in the martial arts. That's really where master Splinter got his reputation from. Genma's dojo was very big and he trained lots of students. Unfortunately, however, that would turn out to be his down fall. Genma didn't know, but many of his students became members of the Foot, and because they were so well taught in the martial arts they quickly rose to the top ranks and became some of the first leaders of the foot."

            Raph looked a little stunned. This was new and important information to him, and he was quite intrigued.

            "It wasn't long before the Foot realized that the greatest soldiers came from the Hamato dojo, so they sent a group of Foot soldiers to the dojo in hopes of persuading Genma to teach exclusively for the Foot. Genma, realizing that he had trained criminals, refused their offer and tried to kill them for their betrayal. Sadly, there were just too many. They killed Genma and burned the dojo. 

"Where was Splinter?!"

"When this happened, master Splinter was only nineteen, and he was away at college when he heard the news."

            "Dat's why he became a kage ninja for the Japanese government isn't it?"

            "That's right. He **wanted the case against the Foot. He wanted to get revenge for his father. Splinter once told me that his father, Genma, had a katana named _kazuku no ha_ or the family's blade that his father gave to him in order to remind him of his priorities. In honor of his father Genma focused on his family and their well being, raising Yoshi and Kaori with love and respect. The blade also served as a symbol to our master Yoshi, to remind him of ****his priorities; revenge. Since he became a shadow ninja, he named his katana _ka'ge no ha_; shadows blade, and that is why Leo renamed the blade…"**

            "To _hukushu__ no ha." Said Raphael. They both kind of paused as though to absorb what all had just been said. All these unknown motives and secrets thought Donatello. He thought it sad that they should discover this only after Splinter's passing. Raphael looking a little uneasy about the path of the conversation said "Well, I'll leave you to your typin'. Oh, do you want anythin' from Aurilio's?"_

            "Nah, I'm not that hungry."

            "You sure?"

            "Well…get me a large deep dish with all the veggies and don't forget the garlic bread."

            "You got it. We'll be back in a few."

            "Later!" said Donatello. 

"Alright! Let's do this! I am so hungry!" Michelangelo said as he came booming out of his room dressed in a large coat and a 1920's style hat that always made Leo laugh, and they both left the room. Donatello breathed deep and cleared his mind once again, and began typing once more:

            Master Yoshi laid there holding his breath for fear that the deep cut in his throat may tare. My days are done, he thought, I can't wait to see Kohaku again. Then suddenly he heard a noise coming from the door. He came back, Yoshi thought, he knows I'm alive and wants to finish me off. Yoshi gathered his strength for another blow, ready to strike until he heard a familiar voice.

            "Yoshisan!" Dr. Tofu said as he knelled in front of Yoshi's blood covered body. "Don't move!" he whispered in Yoshi's ear. He then reached into his large black bag and began pulling everything out. He injected Yoshi with pain killers and sedatives, and then got a wide butter knife from the kitchen, heated it over the stove, and used it to cauterize the throat wound. The pain was so intense for Yoshi that he passed out.

            It was still night when Yoshi woke up and he was no longer at home. Dr. Tofu was still bandaging and stitching him. Yoshi could not talk so he motioned for a pad and pen. After Dr. Tofu gave it to him, he asked in writing "Why did you show up with a black bag full of surgical tools?"

"Tang Shen called and asked if I could stop by and look at Kohaku's cut. She mentioned that it may need stitches so I thought I should just grab my black bag and head over" replied Dr, Tofu. Thank God Yoshi thought. He then told Dr. Tofu the whole story. Only a few hours had passed since Dr. Tofu found Yoshi at the house, and they both new if Shredder ever discovered Yoshi's survival he would come back. The hospital would not be safe and now that Dr Tofu had helped, Shredder may kill him as well. The two of them quickly devised a plan. Dr. Tofu new someone who worked at a near by medical research center. Dr. Tofu was going to call in a **BIG favor. The man from the research cent and Dr. Tofu stole a cadaver and planted it at the dojo. Dr. Tofu, although not a dentist, switched teeth between Yoshi and the experimental body, so the dental records would match. Yoshi wondered if this was similar to what Shredder had done to fake his death. They then set Yoshi's dojo on fire and watched it burn to the ground. The thought crossed Yoshi's mind that in a way he had become his father. Only he had lost his son. By morning it was over. **

According to the authorities Yoshi, Tang Shen, and Kohaku Hamato were all killed by a fire. Only Dr. Tofu, Miss. Akane Hibiki, and Jubei Tsunoda new the truth and they were all willing to help. Yoshi planned to stay out of sight and live underground until he regained his strength. Even though he left all his money to Dr. Tofu, he could not live with him for pride. Dr. Tofu rebuilt the dojo in honor of Tang Shen and Kohaku, and Yoshi was pleased by this, although, he dared not go there for the risk of Foot spies. Yoshi built a nice home directly under the dojo and patiently waited for his strength to return. But it never did. 

The broken bones never healed right from lack of proper hospital care and Yoshi's voice never regained it's richness from the large scar that lay across his neck. He knew he would never be able to defeat Shredder in combat for he now needed a stick just to walk. This created a feeling of despair and helplessness in Yoshi. He soon became a hermit, and as the months went by he visited his friends less and less until he stopped surfacing altogether. They all worried about him, but they knew there was little they could do. This was Yoshi's curse. He would have to find a way to cope with it, so for a time Yoshi lived with the rats in the sewers. Oddly enough, in that he found a form of peace.

One day while looking for food in unexplored areas of the sewers, he stumbled upon four box shelled turtles that were covered in some green, almost glowing, slime. Yoshi picked them up with his hands that were cut and rough from the long months of crawling through the sewers, and took them to his underground home. He placed them in a small box and decided that they would be his new pets. Yoshi fed them and cleaned them. He noticed that the green slime that was almost glowing before had now disappeared. He decided it was not worth worrying about and laid down to rest. As he felt himself drifting into slumber, he began to ponder names for his new friends. Perhaps something European he thought just before he lost consciousness. 

To be continued…

Author: _I am terrible sorry for the delay of the third chapter. I would like to thank you for your reviews and questions, and I hope I answered some of them in this installment. Once again, if you read this please review whether your opinion is positive or negative for criticism is always welcome. Thank you again._


	4. Donatello's Biography Part 4

The Mutant Ninja Turtles

Donatello's Biography: Part 4

By B.C.

The sound of metal cutting through air echoes in this secluded dojo as Leonardo finishes practicing his sword movements. Here, in the rich blue moonlight, he smoothly sheathes his late master's sword and places it back on its rack in the weapons cabinet. Can't get to tired, he thought, I must conserve energy for tonight. He kneels in front of his late master's plaque and pays homage one last time before he leaves the room. He then heads to the spiral stairwell and quickly makes his way to the basement. Once there, in a yellowish hue that is this underground lighting, he sees Donatello typing at his computer.

"Hours away from a life or death duel and, of course, I find you here typing at your computer. Only you Donatello, only you." he said in a light hearted tone as he slowly approaches his brother.

"Hey, it helps me relax."

"Indeed. So what are you at this time?" Leonardo said as he pulled up a chair to sit next to Donatello. 

"If you must know, it's my biography. You know, similar to Splinter's diary." Donatello said this openly because he knew that, of the four of them, Leonardo would understand the most, being the only one besides himself who has also read Splinter's diary. And Leonardo did understand. He gave Donatello a smile and said "That is a great idea. When you're done may I read it?"

"Of course" replied Donatello. "But don't tell Mikey. I'm just not in the mood for his taunts. I know he will only be trying to loosen me up, but it will just get on my nerves."

"No prob. Hey did they leave for food yet?"

"Yeah a few minutes ago."

"Good cause I'm starving. I'm gunna go raid the fridge for snacks." He said, and he walked away. He could be the greatest actor of all time thought Donatello. Everyone is trying to stay high in spirits, he thought, as if nothing major was going to happen in just a few hours. Raph is being nice, Mikey is hyper as hell, Leo is acting as calm as a Hindu cow, and I feel like I could puke at any moment. Donatello shrugged off his nervousness, and turned back to his computer to begin typing once more.

The next day Yoshi woke feeling unusually refreshed, as though he had just recovered from a cold and was full of energy. He was beginning to prepare for his morning shower, which is a broken water pipe, when he heard his four new turtle friends scratching around. They must have escaped from their box, he thought. He walked towards them to pick them up and place them back in the box, but as he came closer he started to realize that something had changed. This can't be, thought Yoshi; they're twice as big as they were yesterday. Somewhat alarmed by this, Yoshi gather them up in an old backpack and decided to go see Dr. Tofu. It had been months since Yoshi had seen him, but even though he wished it was under better circumstances, Yoshi felt it was time to resurface. Along the way to Dr. Tofu's, Yoshi couldn't help wondering why he felt so extraordinarily well. However, he didn't become aware of how well until he was half way to the manhole behind Dr. Tofu's house when he realized that he had completely forgotten his walking stick. Upon grasping this Yoshi froze in his tracks, literally.

"I haven't used my cane all morning" he whispered to himself. "What the hell is going on?" Yoshi then began jogging to Dr. Tofu's. Yoshi climbed out of the sewer feeling a little uneasy. After all, it has been a while and they never exactly said goodbye. Yoshi gathered himself and knocked on the back door.

"Yoshisan!" said Dr. Tofu with a tone of disbelief. "My god, I did not expect it to be you."

"Ohayo (morning) Tofusama" Yoshi said as he bowed.

"Oh ha, Good morning. Well, come in, come in please. I've been wondering about."

"Oh?" said Yoshi as the walked through the kitchen and into the living room.

"We all have. It isn't very polite to wander into the sewers and then neglect to visit your friends."

"Well, I didn't want to offend you with my under-worldly aroma." They both had a little laugh at that. "However, I'm sorry to say that my visit isn't entirely a social one?"

"Really?"

"I'm afraid I need your advice as a doctor."

"That's fine what can I do for you? Are you injured?"

"Oh no I'm fine actually. Well, a little too fine I suppose." Dr. Tofu gave a confused face, so Yoshi briefed him on finding the turtles, their fast growth, the green ooze, and his new found health.

"Yoshisan." Dr. Tofu said while laughing. "Don't you worry about that ooze. Even if it was a hazardous chemical, you would be feeling worse not better. As for the growth of your new friends it could be anything, but if it will ease your mind I will take blood samples from the five of you just as a precaution. Besides I'm worried you may have an infection form living in the sewers."

"Thank you Tofusama."

"You are very welcome." The samples were taken, and after brief chatter Yoshi packed up leave. There was a hesitation in Tofu as Yoshi stood by the back door.

"Yoshi why don't you come live with me? Akane has been worried about you. I have been worried about you. None of us can stand the thought of you living down there. If you're still afraid of Saki, we can work something out. Maybe we can get you a new identity. I still have your money. I could send you somewhere far from here."

"I know. But that is not my destiny. I have found peace in the sewers. Trust me." Yoshi turned and walked out the door. His motive is right, but I question his method, thought Dr. Tofu, and after a slight adjustment of a manhole Yoshi was gone.

Once at his lair, Yoshi placed the four turtles on the table and began to eye them looking for distinctions between them. One he noticed was the smallest, and next to him was one that was the largest. The other two were similar in size but one's skin had a darker shade of green than the others.

"I've decided" Yoshi said to the turtles. "You my little one will be Michelangelo, and your big brother here will be Raphael. As for you dark skinned warrior, your name will be Donatello, and you will be Leonardo. There, how do you like them?" The turtles crawled aimlessly. Yoshi was pleased with the names he had given them, or I suppose I should now say us. The day carried out normally and night came once again.

The next day Yoshi woke up to an even more unbelievable sight. The four of us had doubled in size again and this time we were walking on two legs. Yoshi could not speak. He stood and stared with his mouth open and his eyes perfect circles. I have to talk to Tofu, he thought. Yoshi grabbed his clothes and bolted for the door. He quickly put a large piece of wood in front of the door to prevent us from escaping, and then ran to Dr. Tofu's. He was running at an unbelievable speed, but that was not all. About half way there he could hear Dr. Tofu yelling into the manhole.

"Yoshi! Are you there?!" He yelled repeatedly. I shouldn't be able to hear him, thought Yoshi. Yoshi picked up speed and flew up the ladder nearly bursting from the manhole and nearly scaring Dr. Tofu to death.

"How the hell did you climb that ladder so fast?" Dr. Tofu said with his hand on his heart. "Yoshi, oh my god."

"What?"

"Have you looked in a mirror yet?"

To be continued…

Authors Notes: _I was thirteen when I first started writing my version of the TMNT. Since then I have added quite a bit of story and it has become longer and more detailed. In fact, in its original form it covers some eight hundred pages. After some advice from my FanFiction veteran girlfriend, I decided to summarize it in order to make it more readable to internet users. I have turned nearly a hundred pages into four chapters, and the plot is showing signs of this. The price for this shortening is the lack of proper character development in Akane, Jubei (who haven't even had dialog yet), and Dr. Tofu. There is much between the relation of these three characters and Yoshi, however, it would take some time to explain. Therefore, in the next few chapters I am going to slow things down a bit, in hopes giving a better under standing of these characters roles. I may publish a briefing page that would contain background information on the characters. This would be easier than trying to include it in the continuing story. Thank you for your time and support. Once again, if you read this please review whether your opinion is positive or negative for criticism is always welcome. Thank you again._


	5. Donatello's Biography Part 5

The Mutant Ninja Turtles

Donatello's Biography: Part 5

By B.C.

            A loud thunder crashes far away, and, as though summoned by it, it begins to rain. The clouds now hide the brightly incandescent moon and in place of its glow is now the constant drumming of falling water. In the sewers the sound of pouring water grows louder as though a great river was flowing through their very homes. It is the composition of the rain, and it is a song that the turtles know by heart. Tonight Donatello pays no attention to the rain's sonnet for he is immersed in his past and his loving memories of his late master Splinter. Sitting in his chair, that has no back rest, he types at his custom keyboard, and watches his story unfold through his words and the memoirs of his late father Splinter. What follows are his words.

            "My God Yoshi, your face!" Dr. Tofu said in a shaky voice. He could barley contain his astonishment from what he was seeing, but he was able to remain calm. He then guided Yoshi in the back door, through the kitchen, down the hallway, and into the bathroom where Yoshi saw his face in the mirror. Upon looking his reflection in the glass Yoshi's body froze with shock.

            "What is happening to me?" He said as he stared at his face in disbelief. His once long black hair had become a dark brown, his nose's skin had become ruff and black, and his face was nearly covered in hair. Yoshi was almost hysterical. A thousand thoughts came rushing through his head, but then he paused. He took a long deep breath. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment. He then turned to Dr. Tofu and began speaking in a calm voice.

            "There is more to show you than just my appearance Dr Tofu, for my four friends have changed as well."

            "My God Yoshi, we have to get you to the hospital."

            "I can not be admitted."

            "I know. We'll go later tonight. Chris will be there. He'll help." Yoshi agreed, said goodbye to Dr. Tofu, and went back to the sewer. We four turtles were huge by this time and Yoshi had to cram us all in a duffle bag. The weight of the four of us would have been too much for a normal human, but along with Yoshi's new look also came his new strength. 

            The hospital had been closed for hours by the time Yoshi and Dr. Tofu arrived. They came in through the back personnel door, and Chris, still wearing his light blue scrubs, was there to meet them. Yoshi wore a dirty brown coat that covered most of his body and he had a hood on to cover his face.

            "Ah Chris, thank you helping us again." said Dr. Tofu as they walked.

            "No problem Doctor. Besides after seeing the samples that you brought in yesterday, I'm kind of curious to see today's results."

            "Yoshi, you remember Chris of course."

            "Of course." How could I forget, thought Yoshi, this is the man who helped us steal a cadaver and fake my death.

           "Did you bring… them?" asked Chris, a little anxious to get started. Yoshi nodded his head and patted the duffle bag. Chris cleared a table and motioned for Yoshi place them there. Yoshi lifted the duffle bag up and laid it on the counter gently. He unzipped it as both Chris and Dr. Tofu held their breaths, and then came the unique sound of crying baby turtles. All were stunned at the sight of it. How could they have changed so much in the past few hours, thought Yoshi. Tofu and Chris quickly snapped out of their amazement and started getting to work. They took all kinds of tests; CAT scans, DSR scans, DSA scans, MRI scans, PET scans, and X-rays. Blood was taken and so were bone marrow samples. In all, the results took many hours, but Yoshi was patient and he waited. This gave him time to think. He thought about his new strength. Is this new appearance the price for my health, and if so, is it worth it, thought Yoshi. Then finally, after much analysis and debating, they came to a decision. They gathered in the microscope room; each of them sitting uncomfortably in a cheap hospital chair, surrounded by the hum of high powered microscopes.

            "You were right" said Dr. Tofu, "it was the green ooze." I knew it, thought Yoshi.

            "How? How did it do this to us, and what is exactly happening to us?" Chris now leaned forward and began talking.

            "We don't know why the "ooze" is causing this but we do know what it is doing and how it is doing it." Dr. Tofu now stepped in.

            "When the turtles came in contact with the ooze, it began creating holes in their DNA. In fact, if an isolated animal were to come in contact with the…well…let's call it "mutagen" they would eventually begin to break down genetically, and eventually die. However, that was not the case here. Here you came in contact with them before they deteriorated. Mind you not just any contact would have done here. No no, here genetic contact was needed."

            "Genetic contact? I did not have that kind of contact."

            "I think you did. Your hands Yoshi are ruff and bleed regularly. They were probably bleeding when you touched them. Now their DNA is combining with yours. In a sense they are half turtle and half you. But before you ask why you are not turning into a turtle, I will tell you. Although you bleed on them, they did not bleed on you. There was another form of DNA on you. No offence Yoshi, but you are saturated with Rat feces, and there is DNA in droppings."

            "I am becoming a rat." said Yoshi with disbeliefe. This was too unrealistic for Yoshi. He kept thinking that this isn't possible. 

            "However, it would seem that it is not just creating a hybrid from the two types of DNA, but evolving it as well. Their genetic structure is still changing even though the replacement or swapping of DNA is finished." There was a long pause as Yoshi stared at the ground.

            "Will they be in pain?" Yoshi asked in a serious tone of voice.

            "No, no they won't." replied Chris.

            "So then what you are telling me is that these four turtles are becoming somewhat human, and that they now carry my blood in their veins. And I will eventually become a man-rat." Another pause. "Does that sum it up?" Both Chris and Dr. Tofu stared at the floor and nodded their heads. Yoshi then rose to his feet and began pacing with his hands behind his back.

            "Yoshi?" said Dr. Tofu in a low tone of voice.

            "Do you see this? I am walking. Why?"

            "The combining of your DNA and the rat's has redesigned your skeletal structure. The bones in your body have been changed." said Tofu.

            "And healed it would seem." Yoshi paused again and took another deep breath. "I will be back at your house tomorrow Dr. Tofu. However, I will need to talk to both of you. I have much to meditate on, and I will need tonight to gather my thoughts" Both Chris and Tofu nodded, and Yoshi left the hospital with the four of us wrapped warmly in blankets in the duffle bag. Once back at the lair, Yoshi gathered all the spare cloth and wood he could find. He constructed something like a crib and there he placed us all.

            "I lost a son," Yoshi said to us, "and in return I receive four. This is my fate. I know that now. I was meant to live here, so that I would find you, and now I will raise you as my own. You are all my sons; bound to me by blood, and given to me by divine fate. I have been given the strength to protect you. That is why I have been healed, and will not let any harm come to you; my sons." Yoshi reached down and petted our heads, and for the first moment in many years Yoshi felt content with his life, and truly felt at peace.

End of Part One.

To Be Continued…

Author's Notes: I feel that this has been one of the better chapters. I hope that the slowing down of the timeline doesn't make it too boring or drug out. If you feel that it does, please tell me in your reviews or E-mail me. I can not thank you enough for your support and helpful questions. Thank you all again for reading this.


	6. Donatello's Biography Part 6

The Mutant Ninja Turtles

Donatello's Biography: Part 5

By B.C.

Flashing of Time

            I can't keep typing, thought Donatello as he felt his throat tighten; an early warning sign of tears to come. _I miss him so much. What was I thinking? Why write a biography? What good will it do?_ I don't think anyone will ever see it anyway, he thought as he now leaned forward. It was becoming too much for him. His fear of death was making him irrational. His hands were shaking as he rubbed the top of his head. Even though the typing stopped, his reflection on the past was going at full speed.

            Donatello couldn't stop recalling the odd years when they were five and their shells began changing into the odd work of evolution they are now, for the Turtles skeletal structure is quite unique indeed. 

            Their faces are chubby and wide. Their skin is green and thick yet still very similar to human skin. However, their shells are one of a kind. Like normal turtles, their spines are partially fused with their shells. Unlike normal turtles their shell is actually eight plates that glide smoothly over one another.

            It's really quite logical. If their shells were simply a whole piece, bending forward and bending backward would be impossible. When they were younger their shells began to separate. Now each of their shells consists of eight plates that slide underneath each other when they bend backward and rest on top of each other when they bend forward.           There is a tough hide that connects between each plate and allows them to expand, although, this hide is never exposed even when they bend forward. The design of their shells resembles the armored plates of the armadillo, but in a more turtle like fashion. The shape of the shell is close to an upside down tear drop with the point ending right above their buttocks. Yes, buttocks. They have butts, and genitals. This is why they wear pants.     The pants are a thick black cloth that is held up by a leather strap that goes through belt loops similar to those found on jeans. The leather belt ties in the front and is held together by an originally designed silver belt buckle with the first _Kana of their name in __Kanji. On their knees are thick leather knee pads that are a very dark brown. Covering the space between the knee and the ankle are thick gray cloths that are cross corded by thin black leather straps. The shoes they wear are two toed with thick black shoe material on top and near tire like rubber on the bottom for maximum traction. Aside from their wrist, elbow, and bandanas, the only other apparel they wear are their weapon belts._

            Donatello's mind, however, was not on his skeletal structure. After the odd years he began remembering their first fight. They were fifteen when Splinter-sensei told them of their mission. At this time the once prosperous neighborhood that their sensei had lived in had become a hood. Akane's store was robbed, and she was beaten as a result. Jubei, for fear of this, closed shop and moved months before it happened. The streets were getting wild, and the sound of gun shots was becoming all too common.

            At this time the four of them were at each others throats. Michelangelo was over weight from eating pizza and playing video games. He used to be a "First Person Shooter" addict. Donatello remembers when he disappeared in his room for a month playing "Golden Eye", trying like hell to get the "invincibility cheat from the Facility level. Never did. 

            Leonardo forgot that they were raised in America and started living and speaking in Japanese only. Donatello admits it kept them fluent, but you can imagine how annoying it would be. One moment that has been burned into Donatello's memory for eternity is when Leonardo was in his "meditation" faze. What would later be discovered is this was also when Leo learned "self entertainment". Occasionally Leo would say he was meditating, light incense and request to be left alone. Well, sure enough, one day Splinter asked where Leo was and Mikey with a snicker told Splinter he was meditating. Splinter walked in Leo's room. Fortunately for Leo he was sitting with his legs crossed, and being dark Splinter didn't notice. For two hours Leo had to sit there in silence, hoping Splinter would not open his eyes and see ANYTHING. 

            In Donatello's mind, Raphael hasn't changed much. He remembers when he used to get in his moods and just lift weights and beat the crap out of his, many times replaced, punching bag. He was just the usual angry teenager who listened to Hard Core punk. 

            As for Donatello, "computer geek" goes without saying.

            Regardless of their leisure activities, they were all suffering from an extreme sewer form of cabin fever. Only going up for food and supplies caused quarrels for who got to go. Training martial arts like hell only to be told to do chores was depressing. They all felt like they spent their youth training for a fight that will never come. That is until Splinter gave the order.

            Donatello remembers Splinter calling them into the den. They gathered as they always do. Only now there was an air of curiosity. The night before Akane arrived crying and covering her face. She had spent the night, which was unusual because she usually complained about the smell. She was still sleeping while Splinter spoke.

            "Sigh, my sons there is a time when all must find our destiny. Chosen wisely the path will always lead to a brighter end. Chosen foolishly and the end comes sooner. I had always hoped that your path would be one towards enlightenment, but with light comes shadow." Splinter paused.

            "You all have been trained because you are different. Protection was my intention, love my motivation, and danger my justifier. Now, one with power must accept duty. One from our family has been hurt, and this hurts us all. Yet those who would hurt us would hurt anyone. It is time you walked your path, my sons. In one month you will go to the surface and find the ones responsible for this. You will strike hard and fade away into the night. I trust you will choose wisely."

            After that he rose and walked into his room. We were confused, thought Donatello. _We all knew we were to fight those guys, but we didn't understand about the path. What choice? We had no choice, we were gunna beat the crap outa those guys. It wasn't until the fight that Donatello learned what Splinter had meant. _

            They found them quickly; a group of seven kids whose ages ranged from sixteen to twenty. They called themselves the Purple Dragons. Funny, thought Donatello, such an Asian name for a bunch of American mutts. The watched them, waiting for the day to come.

            They trained. They trained hard. Each day was a count down to victory, and all were going to be proud. Lifting weighting, practicing balance and sparing were the beginning. Mastering their technique and mastering their weapons would be the challenge.

            Each one of them was trained from day one with a different hand-to-hand combat technique. Donatello was taught "Saolin Long Fist", a well rounded style that included an equal amount of upper and lower body attacks while keeping the enemy at a distance. Splinter taught him this style because in their early training years Splinter noticed that Donatello gets frantic when in close quarters with an opponent. Of course this was a fear that Donatello would have to overcome, but at that time Splinter felt that Donatello needed a little more control over the combat situation. In time Donatello became a master fighter with incredible grappling attacks. Master knows best, huh?

            In Donatello's case, being five feet and seven inches tall, Shaolin Long Fist was an excellent choice. As for Mikey, being only five feet and five inches tall, something else was needed. Mikey had energy, no doubt about that, and he had excellent control. His only problem was Mikey was so unpredictable, never sticking to the formula. Splinter remembered a style he learned in Brazil. It was called Ballistic Monkey. Corny as the name may sound in English it was a very deadly style that was hard to monitor. Its principle was unpredictability and remaining close to the ground with spontaneous and sudden maneuvers. The enemy simply can't keep track of you and when he does it's already too late. Mikey mastered it and mastered a similar style from china called Tigers Claw.

            Raph was five foot nine, tallest of the four. Not only was he tall, but built like a brick *&%$ house. It's because he worked out so much. His anger made him a force to be reckoned with. Splinter saw in him someone who had no disadvantage point physically, yet one disadvantage point mentally. He was simply hot headed. Raph needed a simple style that, in the heat of battle, would work for him instead of against him. Splinter taught him a form of Japanese kick boxing. Considering Raphael's size and strength, all that was missing was speed and maneuverability. This style allowed him to use his power as quickly and efficiently as possible. Because of this, Raphael is the second best fighter among them.

            The best, as I'm sure you've probably guessed, is Leonardo. Leonardo has strength, speed, agility, concentration, and, most important, passion. In Splinters eyes, Leonardo didn't need a style to overcome his weakness, he needed a style to challenge and perfect his ability. Splinter taught him three powerful styles. One was _Chyodan Ten or Breaking Point. This style, coupled with an extensive knowledge of the human skeletal system, allowed the user to break, twist, or dislocate an opponents bones in as little as two moves. The second style required not only skill but experience and an uncanny ability to predict and react to an opponents attack. It is called Chess boxing. Through a series of false kick, punches, and choice blocking the user can position the opponent to receive a critical blow without being able to counter. Difficult to master, and impossible to perfect, it is one the most powerful techniques that has ever existed. The third style, which is so powerful that its legend has still found its way into the lives of people today, is called Shin Kang Fist. It is an ancient technique that only the Shaolin Monks of old china could master. It utilizes pressure points on the human body to kill an opponent by placing pressure on key areas in unison or in a pattern that causes blood flow, muscle control, and even cause brain electricity to cease or run in reverse._

            Because of the nature of Leonardo's style, he only spared with Splinter. Donatello remembers a time when Raphael talked Leo into a spar. Donatello supposes Leo felt he had enough control over his technique that he wouldn't hurt Raph. It began. No one was watching. Donatello only knows because Raph told him. Raph told him how he couldn't land a punch, how Leo seemed to move but didn't, how every punch Leo threw at first didn't hurt but after a few seconds began to burn or sting like hell. Raphael got frustrated and began attacking more aggressively. Raphael didn't tell Donatello many details as to what happened in the fight. Raph only said "It wasn't Leo's fault. He was just defending himself." But Raph was sick for a month and couldn't walk for a week. They all feared Leo after that. Not the way they feared an enemy, but the way a child fears his or her father. There was no doubt Leo was the leader. 

            He was never cocky about it, nor egotistical. He was a gracious and humble leader. A good leader. That is why they worked so well. That is why is they defeated the Purple Dragons. That is why they are all still alive. That is why they will avenge Splinter. Donatello was no longer afraid. He knew now they would survive. When the four of them gathered in the dojo after eating, they discussed a battle plan, and by midnight that night they were ready to fight the devil himself. 

            "_Shunbi ga dekiteiruka?_ (Are you ready?)" asked Leo.

            "Hai!" said all three.

            "Ikazu" And with that they flew into the night.

            To Be Continued…

Author's Notes: I am so incredibly sorry for the unnecessarily delay in this chapter. Let's just say moving to a college nearly 4 hours away is a real pain. I'm trying to speed things a little bit without losing any important moments. I hope this is satisfactory with my few but loyal followers. My attention has been turned to my original fics that are not nor will be posted on any website. Not that I don't enjoy or encourage original fic sights, I just plan to actually publish mine (one day). Once again, thank you for reading, and your criticism, whether positive or negative, is always welcome and appreciated. Thanks again.


	7. Donatello's Biography Part 7

The Mutant Ninja Turtles

Donatello's Biography: Part 5

By B.C.

The Window of Hell

            _We move quickly at night. We don't have to look for shadows. They are everywhere. Lights that are supposed to expose those who would hide provide us with the shadows that we need to hide. I could hear all our hearts. They were beating like giant drums playing a march for our arrival. We didn't know what to expect. Ever since Shredder acquired that canister of ooze, we've fought mutants of every shape and size, and yet none we ever really like us._

_            They were always simple. Either they were strong and stupid, or smart and weak. When we broke into shredders main lab, six months ago, we were stunned to find out that it took two hundred embryos to create one successful mutant. Two hundred! The odds of four turtles becoming "successful" mutants are one in a billion, especially since that one in two hundred embryos may not live past a year. Mutation is a roll of the dice. I suppose we had a lucky hand._

_            The most difficult mutant we ever fought was a gorilla. The power that creature had was unbelievable. He was intelligent and brave. If it wasn't for the fact that Shredder raised him, he may not have had to die. Michelangelo cried when he killed him, which earned him his scar on his shell. He was shot by a guard. Nearly died too. When a shell is cracked, it is very difficult to repair. Oh…what was his name? Oh, yeah, Malish. He was an honorable opponent. As I was saying though, Shredder never could produce difficult mutants. However, when we destroyed Shredder's lab, we discovered something else; the thing that makes me afraid that I am going to die tonight._

            Donatello lost his footing on the edge of the roof, and nearly fell. He quickly regained his balance and caught up.

            _Oh boy. I need to concentrate. Here it is; the warehouse. Whenever we battle, we usually use a warehouse like these. Shredder knows we won't meet him on his turf and that goes both ways. So we pick a place at random. Heh, sounds civilized doesn't it? Well, it's not. He's tried setting up quick traps before. They never worked then, and they won't work now. He finally wised up and quit trying to do them. _

_            We sneak in through the front. Sneaking in through the back is redundant. But there they are out in the open. Shredder is standing in the center of the open floor. There appear to be twenty, maybe thirty or so footies. Nothing that would take more than five minutes. Leo gives the okay to move to the floor. He leads off. We land softly and begin putting on our "kick butt" faces. Raph's is the meanest._

"Right on time" _said the Shredd in his "I have a frog in my throat" voice._

"Hai. Junbiga dekiteiruka? (Are you ready?)" _Leo always spoke Japanese to Shredder. I think because splinter always did. We learned all the Japanese cuss words from listening to splinter talk about shredder._

"Come now Leonardo. Don't you want to engage in dialogue before you die? If you have any questions you should ask them now. It would be a shame to die without answers. It may prevent you from reaching nirvana." _I can see Leo's hands tensing. If Shredd doesn't make the first move soon, Leo will, in which case we could get hurt. We don't know what we will be fighting against, and until we do, it's better to let Shredder say what he wants._

"So when we gunna see your new test-tube babies, huh?" blurted Michelangelo.

            "Ah, so you did find those reports. I though you might have. Heheh. They are here. They have been waiting a long time to meet you. They are much older then you think. The growth hormones were causing the flaws in the mutation process. It was a mistake that I knew from the start. These I have been raising for ten years."

            _Ten years! That's not possible! He's only had the canister for five years._

_            "_However, they do deserve a proper introduction. Jinketsu, Ramuda, Shokuma, Ryogatsu, come out here and show yourselves." _Behind shredder I can see the wall splitting. It looks like three…no…four figure in the shadows. Oh no. They're big. Really big._

"They're…they're tigers!" Donatello whispered to himself.

            "Yes" replied Shredder "Siberian Tigers to be exact. They are well trained, and vicious. I believe they will be more than a match for you."

            _They look fierce. On is holding a spade (a staff with a crescent shaped blade at one end and a bell shaped blade at the other). The one to his right is holding a three piece metal staff. Oh he's mine. I'll show him how to work a staff. The one to his right is holding two Broad Swords, and to that one's right is a guy (I use that loosely) holding two Kamas (sticks with hook-like blades at the ends). They look fierce, but we've beaten meaner and bigger. They are wearing some funky clothes too. Almost samurai-ish. They each have black metal chest pates, but no shirts. They have red bandanas on their foreheads, and they have something black on their forearms. They are wearing yellow puffy pants, and have shinny metal shin gaurds and shoes. Pretty much like a samurai without the shirt, but add a huge tiger head with orange and black stripped fur, and about a hundred pounds of muscle. They each have to be six and a half feet tall, but that might just be intimidation talking. No more gawking. It's time to fight._

There was a pause. Shredder stands in the center of the floor; his four minions behind him. The four turtles are standing together, waiting for the right moment to come. The Tigers were growling with every breath. The fierceness that lies in the eyes of a tiger is something that has struck fear into every creature that has ever crossed paths with one. The Turtles would be no exception, for all of Donatello's attempts at keeping in a positive state of mind, were fading away with every second. They look fierce. They are fierce. The Turtles were beginning to realize that these were not your usual mutants. They were perfect; strong, intelligent, and fearless. Donatello began to feel his fear death again. Shredder now raised his arm with a closed fist, extended it out and said "Let it begin!" He then opened his hand, and the slaughtering began.

To Be Continued…

Author's Notes: Well, here we are, nearing the end. There are only a few chapters left, so I hope you enjoyed them. Once again, thank you for reading, and your criticism, whether positive or negative, is always welcome and appreciated. Thanks again.


	8. Donatello's Biography Part 8

The Mutant Ninja Turtles

Donatello's Biography: Part 5

By B.C.

The Breath of Death

            "That sound…"thought Donatello, "like a fresh peach being sliced with a sharp knife. "Damn that hurts!" The blade went into the tender flesh in the left side of Donatello. "Of course, right between the shells" he thought. Donatello hadn't blocked the Spade as well as he'd hoped, and the extreme strength of these beasts didn't help either. With all his might he pushed against the spade with his staff and hoped to get enough distance to regain himself. It worked. He stood six feet away from the Tiger mutant. He wasn't faring so well. They had been battling for nearly an hour. Fatigue was beginning to settle in Donatello, but the Tigers seemed unaffected. "This punk Jinketsu is gunna send me to my grave. Damn it!" he thought. The Tiger rushed at him raising his spade high, roaring with the fierce growl that only Tigers posses, and brought down his weapon with full force.

            In the background the war was under way. Raph was fighting the Tiger Ramuda with the three piece staff (the one Donatello wanted). It seemed to be an equal match. Raphael was a tough opponent, and even though the creature was larger, Raphael seemed to have the advantage of speed.

            Michelangelo was toe to toe with the Broad sword swinger, Shokuma. Mikey was able to knock away one of the Broad swords Shokuma was holding, and it went flipping off into the shadows. He was a marvelous fighter. Even though he was weaker, smaller and had the least lethal weapons than the beast, he still had complete control over the fight. Mikey decided to pull a move which looks like break dancing; he spins off his shoulders sending both legs at the Tiger, but the lower leg (hidden by the higher) is delayed, so that when the Higher leg is caught, blocked, or countered, the second is free for a trip. The tiger caught it. Mikey went for the trip, and sent the creature heels over head. Mikey kept his lower legs in motion, and was able to , by rotating in the air, put the higher leg on the ground while the other, which caused the trip, raised high (mind you, the tiger hasn't hit the floor yet) and dropped down on the face of the Tiger. A loud crack seemed to echo in the open warehouse. The first beast was dead.

            Unfortunately, there were two cracks, Shokuma's face and Mikey's ankle. Even though it was obviously broken Mikey knew what to do. Leo had to be freed. Mikey flew at Leo's opponent. Leo was kicking the crap out of the Tiger with the Kamas, Ryogatsu. Leonardo didn't even draw his blades. He was fighting the tiger bare handed. Every slash the tiger made, Leo dodged with a bored and calm look on his face, as though he was listening to a song and all his movements were simply reflexes. Shredder stood in the distance with his arms crossed, just staring at Leo; waiting for his turn.

            "Hey punk! Tell me how these taste!" Michelangelo shouted. He threw one of his nunchukus at the Tiger's mouth. Ryogatsu could see it coming, opened wide, and caught it in his mouth. He looked Leo in the eyes, bit down and shattered it in his jaws. Leo used this distraction to draw his sword, and before Ryogatsu could raise a Kama to block, Leonardo cut the beast from shoulder to hip at an angle. 

            "Some are stronger than others, that's for sure." thought Michelangelo. He and Leo exchanged a "good job" nod, and Leonardo went for Shredder. Mikey could see Donatello in the distance holding his side, looking at the ground, and not seeing the Tiger in the air with his spade raised high in preparation to bring it down on Donatello's head. Mikey almost felt his heart explode at the sight, and with all the power in his entire body he ran to Donatello, screaming his name so loud that it hurt his throat.

            Leo slowly walked towards Shredder. He reached back, gripped the handle, and drew his second sword.

            "So Leonardo, you think you will have your revenge? Haha, I hope you do. It will make this battle all the more interesting." Shredder reached behind into the shadows of the warehouse and retrieved his Kwandao (4½ft staff with 1½ft blade on the end). Shredder pointed his weapon at Leonardo. "I must say I am surprised to see my mutants defeated so easily by you, but that is to be expected from a disciple of Shaolin." Leo ignored every word. All his attention was in his plan. Leo was going to kill Shredder, and there was no way in he was going to lose him.

            Raphael had lost one Sai in a clashing of weapons, and the other was lodged in the beast Ramuda's leg, although, he didn't seemed fazed by this. Ramuda's weapon was pretty much destroyed, and all he had was a 2ft section he was whipping at Raph. Raphael decided it was time for some serious tricks. He started to "dance" (evading by small rhythmic steps) around Ramuda. Ramuda became aggressive and attacked wildly. "Perfect." thought Raphael. It was impossible for Ramuda to land anything. The whole point of the tactic is the "rope a dope" method (the opponent wears himself out). Soon the intense attacks become slower and weaker, and Raphael makes his move. Unfortunately, Ramuda go a punch in that Raph didn't count on. It was so hard that it spun Raph horizontally. Raph used this by extending his leg so as his body rotated, the leg was rising up. He extended it just in time to connect with Ramuda's chin. He then landed on the same foot, and pulled a fierce round house that connected with Ramuda's throat. Ramuda fell backwards choking. For a moment it looked like he was trying to crawl away, but then he stopped moving altogether. Raph sighed in relief, but that relief was shattered when he heard Donatello grunt in pain. Raphael turned to see Donatello holding his bleeding side, staring at the floor with wide terrified eyes. "Oh God!" Raph whispered to himself. Then the beast Jinketsu leaped into the air raising his spade back, aiming at Donatello's skull, and bringing it down at full force.

            To Be Continued…

Author's Notes: Okay, I want to apologize to those of you who found this chapter to be a little boring. I know that written fight scenes are less than enthralling. There is a reason for this, and for those of you that care read on, otherwise stop reading now. Okay, as I've said before in these notes, I began writing this story close to five years ago. I used my limited knowledge of the Turtles (both animated and comic) to create what I felt is a realistically logical and darker version of the TMNT. In its original form, it is over a 1000 pages. I had hoped that when I began work in film I may be able to strike a deal and have it produced. I wrote the story with the idea that it could be an anime series. It would still be American, just done in a more anime style. When the new turtle cartoon show was aired, I knew that the creators would not be interested in a second project that would only appeal to the older fans of the original series. That's when I decided to shorten and publish the story on fanficion.net. The problem here is that, this chapter was never really written. It was choreographed. I had tons of sketches mapping out the fight. Turning the fight to words is both frustrating and tedious. So I tried my best to incorporate what I felt were the easiest to explain, and the highlights of the fight, but I still feel that it is a little drawn out. So! Sorry if this chapter bored you, and I assure you that it will be the only chapter where 80% of it is fight description. As usual, your criticism is always welcome whether positive or negative. Thank you for reading.


	9. Donatello's Boigraphy Part 9

The Mutant Ninja Turtles

Donatello's Biography: Part 5

By B.C.

Think of the Devil

            "It feels cold." thought Donatello as he held his side. Time, for him, has stopped. For his brothers, time was now a slow motion horror show. The beast Jinketsu seemed to float in the air, his spade slowly making its way to its target. A drop of blood falls from Donatello's wound. It seems as though it falls endlessly; inching its way to the floor. The drop lands without a sound. It makes a tiny little pool that Donatello can't stop staring at. A tear drops from his eye. It falls for an eternity, and makes its own tiny pool. 

            Thoughts, memories, images, songs, everything that has been stored in Donatello's mind over the course of his life is being recalled all at once. He sees a shadow. Donatello forces his gaze away from the two pools. He looks up to see the spade being drawn to his face. "Splinter." He whispers, and the he closes his eyes. The two tiny pools of blood are no longer alone.

            The audience screams in joy. The arena is full of shouting and cheering as the Thunder Bay Lakers have won the game. The roar is so loud it shakes the very walls of the structure. On the ice, number 41 skates the along walls with his fist raised high. He shouts with the crowed, because number 41, Casey Jones was responsible for the game winning goal. That was five minutes before the game was over, but they were able to keep the other team from scoring. Now the game was over, and Casey Jones was the M.V.P. of this Canadian team.

            Only last year Casey Jones was living with the most unusual people ever to exist. He was living with Turtles. Casey was part of the group, a crime fighter (if you will), but the group was different now, and had been ever since Splinter died. Although not thinking of it at the moment, Casey clearly remembered that day. He didn't go with them, at their request, but he was there when they returned with the body. They all died that day. At least that's how Casey felt. Only a month after that Casey finally married Melody (a nice young women he had been engaged to for over a year), and with her health insurance Casey was able to undergo an experimental procedure which made it plausible to repair his knee. The cartilage in Casey's left knee had worn out in his younger days, but with the help of an experimental new Phenoplasty, the problem became repairable. Sure enough, only a month after the surgery Casey was on his way back to the pros, and he dominated.

            Casey smiled to himself as he exited the ice. For Casey, tonight was a great night. He skated in the box, and was about to ask his teammate a question about his penalty with number 13, but his attention was quickly taken by the sight of a metal star lodged in the Plexiglas. "Are they here?" he thought, yet couldn't make out a suspicious fat man in a trench coat in the crowd (the Turtles usual disguise). He looked to see if anyone else noticed the appearance of the star. "Nope." He reached for the star and pulled. "Man its in dere." After minor struggle he dislodged it. It had a note attached to it. The note was folded in a small square which was too difficult to unfold with his hockey gloves on. He removed them, unfolded the letter, and began to read the note.

            _Casey,_

_            This is Donny. Look, I know we haven't talked in a while, and this kinda comes outa the blue, but something's up. Tomorrow night at around __midnight__ we're gunna fight Shredder at the old pen warehouse on the west side of __Torrance__. Something's up Shredders sleeve, and as much as I hate to say it, I'm scared. I know Leo thinks this is a "family" issue, but I would feel a lot better if you showed up. I know I'm not giving you much time, but if you can I could sure use some back up. Later Elf-lips._

_            P.S. Nice goal._

_            "_No, you're not giving me enough time. Damn it Donny!" Casey flew into the locker room, changed, grabbed his gear and a few "antique" weapons he'd kept for good luck, and hopped his bike to the highway. It was already eleven at night, and Casey was in Thunder Bay, Canada. He knew he had a long night of biking riding ahead of him. He reached in his pocket and retrieved his cell phone. "Melody is gunna be pissed." Casey dialed the numbers and soon the phone was ringing.

            "Yay! Oh my God honey! We won!" screamed Melody over the phone. Casey smiled and waited for her to quiet down. "Oh honey, you were great! Everyone is here and we can't wait to get the party going!"

            "Melody, listen."

            "Yes."

            "I'm not gunna be home tonight."

            "What?"

            "Look somethin's come up, somethin' serious. I have to help an old friend."

            "An old friend? Honey, who do you…Oh no. It's them isn't it? Casey" her voice now getting upset and concerned, "I thought we agreed that if you got into the pros you wouldn't do that anymore. What if you hurt your knee again? What if you get killed?"

            "That's not gunna happen. Look, I HAVE to. Donny's scared, and as much sh#$ as we give each other, Donny would never tell me that unless he was dead serious."

            "So you're heading to New York now?" she could hear the bike in the background. "Casey."

            "Look I'll call you when I get there, okay."

            "Casey…"

            "Look I'll be alright. I'll be back day after tomorrow, I promise. Just don't worry, kay?" Melody gave a deep sigh.

            "Okay." With that they said there I love you's and goodbye's. Casey Traveled for 12 hours straight and reached Montreal. "Almost there." he thought. He decided to stop at an inn for a while, he figured he had time. He paid for the room, entered, threw his bags on the floor, laid on the bed, and passed out. His mind was swirling with images of his hockey victory and Donatello. He then drifted into slumber.

            It was the loud siren of an ambulance that woke Casey. He rolled over, pulling his arm across his face, hoping to fall back asleep. "At least it's dark." he thought. "Oh SH!%!" Casey flew to his feet and looked at the clock. Ten thirty. "How did I sleep that long?" Of course, of course, only now!" he thought sarcastically as he scrambled his things together. He threw his duffle bag over his shoulder, climbed back on his bike, and hit the road, peeling rubber. Only an hour and a half left, and he was, at least, two hours away.

            It was nearly 1am when Casey found thee old warehouse. He probably would've been on time had it not been for the pit stop at the hardware store. Casey took a "five finger discount" on a few choice items. "Ah the good old days." he thought in reflection to robbing the hardware store. No sooner had he dismounted his bike when he could hear familiar voices. This melody of grunts was the song of battle. Casey flew to the entrance, which was well locked. He then climbed up to a window, opened it, and landed inside on the second floor. He saw nothing but abandoned ware house boxes and boards. There was that clear plastic wrap everywhere and hanging from the ceiling. He followed the noise, and moved quickly to his left where he could see the open center. There he saw his four friends fighting what looked like giant man-tigers. From the looks of things, he came too late. Mikey just downed his opponent, and then helped Leo take out his. All the while Raph gave his buddy a throat check that proved fatal. "Where's Donny?" he then looked to the left. In the far corner Donatello pushed his opponent away, he was holding his side, and from what Casey could tell he had a bad wound. For some reason Donatello looked down, and stared at the floor.

            "Get up." Casey whispered, but Donatello didn't. The thing he was fighting raised his spade. Casey quickly assessed the situation. "The other three are too far, and Donny's daydreamin'. "Sh%$! SH%$!" Casey ran at Donny as fast as he could. By the time Casey landed on ground level the beast was in the air. "SH%$! SH%$!" Casey reached back and grabbed his newly acquired ax and whipped it at full power where he figured the beast would be. "Oh no!" he thought, "It's not gunna make it!"

            "DONNY!!"

To Be Continued…

Author's Notes: Wow! I'm glad to hear that Chapter 8 wasn't as boring as I feared. I guess comparing words to the visuals in my head gave me a biased view. Anyway, Melody (like Jubei and Akane) was a big character in the "original" text, but unlike Jubei and Akane, at least she got dialog. I just thought I'd mention that incase you were racking your brains trying to remember her from any of the series. Well we're almost there. As always, you criticism is appreciated whether positive or negative. Thank you again for reading.


	10. Donatello's Biography Part 10

The Mutant Ninja Turtles

Donatello's Biography: Part 10

By B.C.

Fighting Darkness

            There was the faint sound of arguing, a couple perhaps, releasing built up tension on one another. It wasn't uncommon in this neighborhood. By the end of the night they would have made up, and probably be engaged in "extra curricular activities". Further down the street a man quietly makes his way from where he parked his car to his home.

            All these people were clueless. They were clueless to the fact that over twenty years ago a company, which was funded by the government, called Gericom had successfully created a bio-mechanical filtration system that allowed radioactive and biologically hazardous waste to be recycled into usable household products (we won't name brands). It was, needless to say, a success, and was immediately put to use in any applicable situation. One such situation was at the H.E.D. lab in Oregon. This secrete laboratory was home to some of the most advanced genetic engineering experiments ever to be conducted. Guess what was used for clean up. B.I.F. (BIohazard Filtration) could turn the most harmful and controversial experiments into the most useful products, so of course, they used him. Oops…him? Or her. 

            Doesn't matter. You see, the funny thing about Bio-Mechanical systems is that they have an unusual habit of becoming self aware (something Gericom neglected to mention). So, add one possibly self aware computerized filtration system, mix with an unimaginable combination of toxic wastes and radioactive materials, stir with experimentally engineered genetic makeup, and what do you get? Don't know, huh.

            God. Not the kind of god that has and always will be, but the kind of god who loves to create, and how could he/she/it not with so much raw material. This "thing" one day out of the clear blue sky decided that it can create a cream that would not only cause a type of mutation unheard of in nature, but an evolving type. Now, this thing must have had a sense of humor, because for some reason it decided to put this "cream" into sealed metal radiator fluid jars that were being shipped to Mane. Real funny.

            The rest is history. Can falls of a truck, lands in the sewer, cracks open, and turtle decided to build ooze castles. There is, of course, the issue of the other seventy nine canisters that were on there way to Mane, but that (as well as the B.I.F. that created them) is another story. What matters now is that one of the first children of this unusual chain of events is holding hands with death.

            Donatello stares blankly into the blade coming closer to his face. After the flashing and the moment of realization, in which he accepted his fate and death, he felt a new emotion. Perhaps it was less of an emotion and more of an instinct, but survival was this instinct. 

            Raphael still stared blankly as the ax and the spade collided, moving the spade just far enough to Donatello's left that instead of splitting his skull it became lodged six inches deep in Donatello's left shoulder. Donatello screamed and blood splattered on the floor. Realizing that Donny was alive although seriously injured, Raph snapped back to it. The beast Jinketsu was readying to pull the spade up and bring it back down. Jinketsu lifted hard, and Donatello rose a little with blade until it was dislodged. The blade snapped loose and flew up. Donatello fell on his back still screaming and holding his shoulder. Jinketsu now readied his enormous muscles to bring it back down. He was then stopped by Raphael's fist to the side of his face.

            Casey rushed to Donatello's aid with Mikey. They helped Donny sit up, and Casey asked Donny to move his hand so he could see the wound. Casey knows how deadly it can be if a turtle's shell is cracked. They all remember the night Michelangelo was shot. His shell still has the swirl scar on the bottom right. That night they all thought they were really going to lose Mikey. The bleeding just seemed like it would never stop, the only thing that saved Mikey was cauterization, which is why Casey brought a butane torch, and a large flat knife. He stole a LOT of stuff.

            Casey reached in his large backpack and pulled out the torch and the knife. He gave them to Mikey and told him to heat it, and Mikey complied. Casey pulled out the disinfectant alcohol and began to soak a rag. He had to move quickly. Donatello was bleeding badly, and cold sweat was building around his head.

            In the not so far distance Raphael had gone berserk. He and the creature Jinketsu were fist fighting. The spade had been shattered over Raphael's forearm. Raphael didn't feel pain when he was like this. For all he knew his arm could have been broken, and yet he still would have beaten this thing to death with it. Jinketsu was clawing and slashing at Raphael, moving in a very organized pattern. Raphael knew he was the strongest of the four. He was proving to be the most deadly as well. The beast never seemed to let up. He would attack with his legs for a few blows, then switch to his fists, and the moment Raph thought he found a pattern Jinketsu would switch it up, or even go for a grapple. Raph was getting pissed. Blocking and dodging was just not his style. Raph saw a punch coming, and instead of blocking he decided to meet it dead on with his own punch. There was a loud crack when the fists collided. Both Jinketsu's and Raphael's knuckles broke. Jinketsu ignored the pain and threw another punch with his left hand. Just what Raph wanted. Raph grabbed his wrist rolled with it so they were back to back, and with the broken hand reached behind himself wrapping his arm around Jinketsu's neck, bent forward, pulled on Jinketsu's head, and flung Jinketsu over his body.

            Jinketsu landed face fist in front of Raph, and he quickly scrambled to his feet, but Raphael wasn't about to let him gain stability. Raph ran at him at full speed and launched a jumping round house kick. Jinketsu saw it and countered it with the same, only Jinketsu followed his round house with a sweep, which caught Raph off guard. Raph fell hard on his back, and hit his head on the concrete. He opened his eyes only to see Jinketsu's knee headed for his head. Raph rolled as quickly as he could. Once at a good distance he lunged back at Jinketsu. Raphael was now beyond furious. He began screaming at Jinketsu with very move and punch he made. Jinketsu was favoring his left hand, which gave Raph the pattern he needed. Jinketsu threw a hard left hook, and Raph counter with a left of his own (his broken hand). Since Raph saw the punch coming he avoided contact with it, but his punch hit on target. One of Jinketsu's broken teeth became lodged in Raphael's hand. As Jinketsu fell back, Raph grabbed Jinketsu's left hand with his right, pulled him close and gave him a strong left kick to the ribs. Jinketsu's body wanted to fall away, but Raph pulled at his arm again and then threw him into the wall. A muffled combination of crunches and pops sounded when Jinketsu's face smashed into the wall. Raph ran up behind him, and unleashed punches and kicks to the back of Jinketsu. 

            After a few minutes of kicking, beating, and smashing Jinketsu's face into the blood soaked wall, the beast was finally beaten to death. Raph's hands, which were covered in blood, were still shaking as he looked down on the still body. His breath was quivering from all the adrenalin pumping through his veins, and he felt a little light headed. His senses were returning, and he could hear the clacking of metal mixed with moans. Donatello's moan! Raph ran to Donatello who was clenching his teeth as the glowing red hot blade was being placed in his wound. The sizzling sound mixed with the smell of burning turtle flesh made him a little queasy. Donatello didn't look good, but he looked like he would survive, and that's all Raph cared about. Seeing that Donatello was okay, Raph was now becoming distracted by that sound of clacking metal. Raph looked over to his left, and up on the second floor where Leonardo and shredder were battling for their lives.

To Be Continued…

Authors Notes: Yeah, more fighting and more to come. As always, you criticism is appreciated whether positive or negative. Thank you again for reading.


	11. Donatello's Biography Part 11

The Mutant Ninja Turtles

Donatello's Biography: Part 11

By B.C.

Illegitimate Thoughts

            April O'Neal. Age 26, height five foot ten, weight, heh, like she'd say, …I'd say about one thirty. Her hair is a dark red which she keeps at about shoulder length, and she has green eyes. Her skin is fair, and she tans like all hell when it is summer which makes her freckles on her nose and shoulders all the more prominent.

            How did we meet her? Raphael saved April's life once, that's how we all met. That was when I was seventeen. She was 22 at that time. Even from the beginning, April and me always got along. Mikey drooled over her, trying to make her laugh, and just entertain her altogether. He can be quite funny when so inclined. Raph, I think, found someone else to impress in April. Not in an obnoxious way, she was just someone to work out harder for. Donnie was always bashful. He was really bad at first, but after a while he began to relax. In the end April and Donnie got real close. Yet in the end I think she made us all nervous. Aside from Akane and Jubei, at that time, she was the only other human we engaged in conversation with, someone who wasn't family. Her being gorgeous didn't help either.

            You know, we were always confused about that. What should half turtle men find attractive? Hell if I know, but she'll do. Perhaps we were conditioned by TV and advertisements to find humans attractive. Maybe it is just that part of the human DNA inside us. It doesn't matter. The fact is we all found April attractive, and, sadly, we all new she would never see us in the same light. Our chubby faces and thick green skin don't make us look-alikes for Brad Pitt.

            I didn't let this bother me though. Leonardo, I said to myself, you are going to be a great martial artist. Maybe one day when the time is right you will head to a Shoalin temple in China and spend your life as a monk, devoted to the arts. Sounds nice doesn't it? No? Well, what do you expect? I can't get married, buy a house, start a business, or even walk down the friggin' street. I only hope that the monks will think I am some kind of god or blessed creature. I can't live in the sewers forever. It just isn't the kind of life for a ninja. I know, I know, I'm a pessimist, but can you blame me.

            That's why I fell in love with her. Damn it, that's why I am in love with her. I know it sounds mushy, but April made me forget my differences. With her I was just Leonardo, the guy she talked to, the guy she told her problems to, the guy whose lap she would fall asleep on after watching movies too late. The fool.

            Have you ever heard the term "sexual tension"? Well, I know it all too well. Me and April, like my brothers, would play fight and wrestle and…you know, buddy stuff. That was how we all were. And after a few years she became like a sister. A hot sister. Whose not even family. "Tapable" as Mikey would put it. Think about it.

            So this is where someone from the audience says "Hey dummy, just tell her how you fell, and let what happens happen!" Oh yeah, FU$# YOU! This isn't like most situations. This is APRIL. I don't even want to think about the jealousy it would create, and I love my brothers more than that. What's the saying "Blood is thicker"? Yeah…yeah.

            It was thicker. (sigh) It was St. Patrick's Day. We all were just having a small get together. You know, Splinter, Akane, Casey, Jubei, Dr. Tofu, Melody, the four of us, Kino, and Danny. Danny just turned twenty one in December. We decided to party at Aprils place (it was much cleaner), and since April is Irish she decorates a lot, and we like to see them. Once everyone said there hello's, Splinter brought out the old imported _Sake or rice wine. We were all in our normal party mood, and things went as usual, music, dancing, stories, cards, and (oh yes) pizza. _

            By two fifteen in the morning everyone was passing out one by one. Mikey danced at the top of the stairs (we were all waiting for him to fall, but that kid's got incredible balance, even plastered), Raph got all philosophical as he always does when he's wasted, while Donnie just laughs and pokes fun at people. The card game we play is called "Kings". Basically (mind you, rules change according to whose playing) black cards 2-6 tells you how many "chugs" you have to drink. Red 2-6 is how many "chugs" you can make someone else drink. 7's are waterfall, 8's are sentences, 9's are rhymes, 10's are categories, Jack's are jokes, Queen's allow you to tell someone to drink and they can't stop til you say so, King's allow you to make a rule (like no answering questions), and Aces are wild. As the clock counted we had fewer and fewer people at the table. Finally it was just me and Raph. He likes to think he can drink anyone under the table, heh. Not this time. There were only four cards left. It was my turn. I drew a Jack. Yes. That means water fall. He can't stop drinking til I stop. I reached for my glass of good old red beer, and chugged. You get a bit of a brain freeze from this, but if you just close your eyes and take a deep breath it's not so bad.

            I was almost done with the last of the beer in my glass when I heard a loud thud. Sure enough, Raph fell out of his chair. Haha! That's what I thought, punk. Although, now I was piss drunk and everyone else was asleep or had already gone home. I kinda stared at April's large light wood stained oval table that seats eight, just staring. The drunk stare. Then I heard something to my left. With eyes half open I slowly looked to see, my head feeling heavy as hell. April was rising from the couch in front of the wide-screen TV. April's apartment was nice. Light blue plush carpeting, white plaster walls, light brown leather furniture, a few plants, and a lot of paintings (mostly Picasso). There were two light/lamps above the table I sat at, giving the atmosphere of a poker table. No one smoked so there wasn't the sent of burnt tobacco in the air. I looked away from her as I fumbled with the card that won me the game. I then noticed Raph snoring. 

            April stumbled her way over to me. She was wearing those jeans called "flares" I think, were they are tight at the waist but loose from the knee down, and a little light blue high cut T-shirt with the company's name written across the chest. She pulled up the chair to my left. I was at the head of the table, Raph was sleeping at the other end, and to my right was the wall. April looked at the table with a drunk wobbly head and said "Iz da game over?"

            "Not til Ima da last won sta…sitin'."

            "Alrigth! Then iz it my turn?"

            "Go fo it." She reached out and picked up a card. I wasn't really paying attention. I was reaching the stage in my drunk were I was getting sleepy too.

            "I gotta Ace!" she said with a pleased smile.

            "Azes are wild, so pick whachu want." She seemed to stare at the card as though she was debating. I didn't think much of it at that moment, but there was seriousness to this stare, soberness.

            "Okay…I can ask kwestions but you can't. If you do den you gotta drink a whole beer, kay?"

            "Yeah…su…"

            "Oh! AND you gotta answer truthfully, no lies!" I felt a little amused. This has happened before. We often do this to get someone to admit to an embarrassing moment. It's usually funny as hell.

            "Okay, do your worst." Her expression changed to a cocky confidence. She then in a smug tone said "I hearda rumor bout you." She paused. "It went, when you were younger you usda meditate, but axualy you were doin' sometin' else. What…were you doin' huh?" Her smile was huge. I could tell it made her a little embarrassed, because she didn't make eye contact. I'm going to kill Donatello. He's the only one I told about that. But this is how the game usually goes; we get drunk and laugh at each other. Oh well.

            "Why you askin' dat? I can tell from your smile dat you already know." She just laughed.

            "I said no questions! You gotta drink a whole beer. Haha!" Damn, I forgot!

            One beer later.

            "Okay, I was nasterdating." She burst into laughter. I shrugged and reached for a card. Five of diamonds, excellent. "Guess who gets ta drink deese five chugs." She still laughed. She took her five, and a few more for good measure.

            "Okay, now…I wasn't done wit you yet. I still have more kwestions." She leaned forward, elbows rested on the table. "Do you still?" she said with a smile."

            "On special occasions."

            "What did you think about?"

            Whoa!

            I couldn't help but give her a shocked look, but she wasn't looking at me. She was still staring at the table. This was getting a little personal, and I was starting to get nervous.

            "…"

            "I'm just curious. I mean…Oh, I dunno what I mean. It's just…do I have any affect on you?" Thank god I was drunk. I can't imagine what I would've done sober.

            "Uhhh…well…" She stood up, walked to me, and sat in my lap. (!!!)

            "How bout you tell me when I'm getting' warm."

            This is when I wake up. I was drunk and had a crazy dream where April was some horny drunk sex goddess. I'll just get up, shower, help clean up and go back to my home where I banish these thought from my enlightened mind. 

            Oh wait. That's right. I'm not dreaming.

            "April?"

            "Yeah?" she whispered as she rubbed her lips on the side of my face.

            "Uhh…you're drunk."

            "I know" A long pause.

            "Well…I'm drunk."

            "I know" Damn it! Something's gotta be wrong with this. This can't be happening. Can it?

To Be Continued…

Author's Notes: Okay, this is what I call a risky chapter. I really don't want to have to make this R rated so I'm going to be using vague language. Once again this is a brief summery of a much longer story, so if it fells rushed or choppy, my apologies. Oh, and it is Kino from the second movie, and it is Danny from the first movie. If you don't know the game "Kings" or a similar game by a different name, and you want to know how to play, let me know and I may post it in my author's notes for the next chapter, but I'm assuming you've all heard or played it before. I'm sure the April-Leo relationship is common, so I don't expect this to be break through material. And I know, I'm dragging it out. We are almost done I promise. As always your criticism is welcome whether positive or negative. Thanks again for reading.


	12. Donatello's Biography Part 12

The Mutant Ninja Turtles

Donatello's Biography: Part 12

By B.C.

Revelation

            Raphael stood frozen as he watched his brother, Leonardo, fighting fiercely against shredder. It was amazing the amount of skill that Leo had acquired. To Raph it looked more like a dance than a fight. Each fighter seemed to move within inches of each other, as though it were pre planned. It crossed Raph's mind to intervene, but he knew, they all new, that Leo was to be the one to do it. He would be the one to kill shredder. It was his destiny. At the thought of this Raph became calm. He said in his head "Leo you sonova bit@#, get that fu@$! You can do it!" Shredder and Leo moved across the second floor of this building, which was more like an eight foot wide walkway that wrapped around the inner walls of the square shaped warehouse. There were crates, ladders, boxes and other random items strewn about all over the warehouse including all ten of the floors. However, no one looked higher than the second floor now. Casey, Mikey, Raph, and even the pale Donny were all watching Leo, whose mind was unexpectedly elsewhere at this time.

            What was I supposed to do? Push April off and say "Hey, that's enough!" Maybe it is what I should have done. But I didn't. Things got warm, that was when Raph stood up, and with closed eyes challenged me to one more round. Thank god. Or damn it? I don't know.

            What I really don't understand is why now. Why after all this time am I thinking of her now. Here I am, engaged in a deadly battle with the piece of sh%# responsible for killing Splinter, and I'm thinking of April.

            A sharp pain in Leonardo's right side throws his thought.

            I haven't thought about April in over a year. Since Splinter died I haven't thought about anyone, or anything. I have dedicated my life to Splinter's revenge, and now I have a chance. The beasts are dead, I could hear that Donatello is okay, and all I have to do now is beat Shredder.

            His left knuckle breaks as he connects with a wooden beam instead of Shredder.

            God damn it! I have to concentrate. If I'm not careful I could lose this battle. Then what? Then a whole year, no, my whole life would be wasted. I know why Splinter only sparred with me. Because he knew that his fighting style and Shredder's are similar. Splinter knew that the one to kill Shredder would be me.

            Leo maneuvers a back flip to avoid a sweep. This would have been a good opportunity for a counter but Shredder was too aggressive and too close. If the counter was slow, Leo knew he would have been left dangerously wide open. Shredder knows Leo's style that is certain. He wouldn't block, counter, or even dodge the same way twice. 

            Damn he's good.

            Shredder was using good strategy. Mixing weak and strong punches together to avoid rhythm and pattern, but also incorporating instinct attacks such as hitting the forearm and grabbing at the throat, which is why Leo had two scratches on his neck. Not only was Shredder difficult to predict, but he was strong, fast, and experienced.

            Why me? Why now? Why here? Shredder could have challenged us anywhere. We've fought in labs, on roofs, in sewers, even through peoples houses, so why choose a warehouse? 

            Shredder head butted Leo hard in his cheek. Leo's head flew back and he closed his eyes. For a moment the blow seemed to be a blessing. No thought. No feeling. Leo felt as though he could fall into this darkness, fall deep inside and sleep. Then came a wizzing sound. Leo didn't know what it was, but almost as soon as he heard it, a heavy pain of pressure came to his throat. He couldn't breath. Perhaps I shouldn't. That would be an easy answer wouldn't it. To let go. To fall. Will he be there? 

            As his senses came back, he opened his eyes to see Shredders foot soaring to his face, but it was too late. Upon impact there was no pain, no feeling, just darkness. In the darkness time seemed to stop. Suddenly Leo could hear everything, Donny's groans from the floor below, Shredder's breathing, and even Michelangelo's tears as they hit the floor. In this, Leo did let go. He let go of pain, regret, doubt, and fear. Then, suddenly, for a moment all was light. He was here.

            Leo landed on his side and rolled to the edge of the second floor where the walkway stopped. Leo reached out as he began to fall, and grabbed the edge with both hands, not feeling the pain in his broken left hand. He used all his arm strength and pulled himself up with enough energy to throw himself high enough to land back on the walkway on his feet. Shredder was in the middle of running towards the edge to finish him off when Leo rose up from the edge. The speed at which Leo performed this feat surprised Shredder and his feet searched for stability as he backed away from his opponent who was now only inches away.

            Leo's mind was clear, his eyes wide, and his gaze set. Leo knew the outcome of this battle. He knew it would be glorious, and with that in mind, he attacked. He sent a fury of fast precise punches. He sent so many that Shredder found himself in a world of defense. Leo then threw a weak right punch. He made sure it was slow enough to block, but not weak enough to be suspicious. Shredder grabbed it, and twisted it outwards. Shredders intention was to force Leo to retaliate with a straight kick, instead Leo went with it, throwing both his legs in the air at Shredder's head, and they connected. The impact of the blow was so strong it spun Shredder. Shredder saw this as an opportunity for a surprise sweep and did so, but Leo was already in the air. Leo had managed to land on his feet, and had begun executing a jumping spinning roundhouse, heel first of course. Shredder only got a quick glimpse of Leo's foot before it was lodged in his face, which sent Shredder into his own temporary darkness called "near unconsciousness". After falling back, Shredder regained himself and jumped down to the second floor. Leo looked ahead and saw that Shredder was heading for his weapon, a kwandao that Leo had knocked from his hands only moments ago. Leo still had one Katana tied to his back, but he can't use it yet. The moment must be right.

            Once on the ground Shredder was only ten feet from Raphael. The weapon was far to Shredder's right. Both Shredder and Raph made eye contact with the weapon at the same time and Raph readied his body to dive after it. 

            "No!" Leo yelled quickly and darted after Shredder, staying less that a foot behind him. Raph froze, and did as he was told. Shredder picked the kwandao up and swung to his right in a horizontal slash. Leo saw this and kicked the broad side of the blade, which made it fly upwards. Shredder didn't let go, and his arms were thrown upwards as a result. Using the same foot, Leo side kicked Shredder in the stomach. Shredder was thrown back, but was able to bring down the blade at Leo and made a nasty cut across the right side of Leo's face. Shredder landed on his back and gracefully rolled with blow so as to land back on his feet. Leo starred at Shredder while holding his hand on the right side of his face. When Leo removed his hand, he threw a red object to his left. It made little noise and slowly rolled very close to Raphael. Raph looked down to see this red thing that was now covered in the dirt and dust that was overly abundant in this warehouse, only realize it was Leo's eye.

To Be Continued…

Author's Notes:

            I would like to start by apologizing to those of you who have been waiting for the next chapter. I kind of forget that people read these, so I lose track, but it is always good to hear otherwise ^_^. As for the reason for the delay, FINALS!, and lots of them. I won't get into it much, but being a Japanese major is serious pain in my a$$, although I love it.

As for the April shot, (I know I sound like a broken record but…) Once again it was a much larger story that was in the original text, and will prove to be more important in the few upcoming chapters. I'm also afraid this chapter will feel a little uneven since I wrote it bit at a time (when I had time). I went through it and I didn't feel it too strongly, but outside critics will always find flaws, so if you find an area you feel is weak or choppy don't be afraid to say so. After all that's why I write here, to find my weaknesses. As always, your criticism is welcome whether positive or negative. Thank you again for reading.


	13. Donatello's Biography Part 13

The Mutant Ninja Turtles

Donatello's Biography: Part 13

By B.C.

Sacrifices

            Raphael, stunned by what he saw, looked up at Leo with an anguished and concerned face. Raphael wasn't handling the situation well. The stress of almost losing Donnie, the intense fight with the tiger beast Jinketsu, and now having to restrain himself from joining in to help defeat the man responsible for Splinter's death was taking its toll on him. What was most confusing to Raph was how Leonardo seemed… detached. He didn't seem at all bothered by the fact that he had lost an eye. In fact, to Raphael it looked like Leonardo couldn't have cared less.

            What Raphael didn't know, because he couldn't see it from his angle, was that Leonardo didn't lose an eye, he tore it out. Shredder's kwandao had been clashing with Leo's katanas ever since their fighting began. When Leonardo had cut the kwandoa's handle in half, and kicked it from Shredder's hands, the blade had accumulated a great number of deep nicks and dents all along the edge. Later, when Shredder reacquired it and brought the blade down, it made contact just above Leonardo's eyebrow. As it moved further down, a deep rigid nick caught the soft jelly like outer layer of Leonardo's eye and pulled it out while cutting it in half. The blade then continued to cut deep into Leonardo's cheek until it was pushed away. Leonardo, knowing his eye was unsalvageable, reached for it and pulled on the popped eye until the cord snapped, and then simply tossed it to the side. To Leonardo it didn't hurt. He only did it because a dangling eye was a distraction, nothing more. 

            This triggered something in Leonardo, however, a type of realization as to how much he could actually handle. Leonardo and Shredder stared at each other for a moment, sizing each other up. Then Leonardo smiled. There was a faint hint of insanity in Leonardo's smile. Shredder thought maybe Leonardo was cracking. Leonardo was cracking, but this insanity was not chaotic, more of a release. As far back as Leonardo could remember, Splinter had been trying to teach him how to "let go", how to allow all things to meld into one. Splinter once said to Leo "when you concentrate, and all things become one, then there is only one thing to concentrate on". At first Leo took it as one of those clever sentences and nothing more. Now it had become Leo's fighting philosophy.

            Shredder suddenly lunged towards Leo at full speed, letting out a loud battle cry as he charged. Shredder was holding the foot and a half blade that only had roughly two feet of handle like a sword, balancing it low and to his left. Leo didn't move. Once in striking range, Shredder raised the half kwandoa over his right shoulder and slashed downward diagonally from right to left. Leo pulled in his left arm around his right side, turning his torso as a result. Shredders blade came down hard and logged deep in Leo's upper left shell. Blood sprayed from it as though a high pressure water pipe had been struck. When Michelangelo saw this, for some odd reason it reminded him of when the Clampets struck oil on the Beverly Hillbillies. But the reality quickly sunk in and Michelangelo found himself screaming at the top of his lungs. He screamed so loud his voice gave out, and only the sound of high pitched wheezing air escaping his throat remained.

            Raphael's heart stopped beating, or at least, that's what it felt like to him. The sight was somewhat dream like. As though he wasn't there, as though it were simply a hallucination, but when the drops of blood began to fall on his face, he realized that the idea of it being a hallucination was the dream. Reality was right before his eyes.

            Shredder felt some satisfaction from the feeling of a strong connection with Leo's body. He thought how nice it will feel to run this blade across Leo's throat. With that in mind he pulled at the half kwandoa to dislodge it, but it wouldn't move. Looking into Leo left and only eye, Shredder realized a tingly feeling. He didn't notice it until he moved to dislodge the kwandao, but now it was strong, and its intensity was growing by the second. Shredder looked down at his chest to see the handle of a sword disappearing into his stomach. It was the _hukushu no ha. Cold shivers ran up his spine at this sight. And for a moment even Shredder thought he was in a dream, but he quickly abandoned the thought. Strange how the mind can handle reality by not, thought Shredder. _

            Leonardo, who had kneeled when her turned, now began to stand, all the while never letting his gaze off Shredder. Shredder took a few awkward steps back, removing the blade only an inch or so, making a muffled sloshing noise. Shredder then extended his left arm out and placed it on the side of Leo's face. He then pulled Leo's head closer, and began whispering in his ear.

            "Splinter…wouldn't have wanted it any other way." Shredder puked up his words, but managed to put emphases on "any". "I …wouldn't have wanted it… any other way." Leo clenched at his words. The emotions he had let go of , emotions that seemed so foreign now, were starting to over flow, and in a moment of realization the words "Your brother…" escaped his lips.

            There they were, two ninja's, each with his blade deep in his enemy. One, a man who once had hopes of starting a crime syndicate in the old ways, honorable, strong, and most importantly, gunless. The other, a lost boy, who had spent his life fighting his master's war, but that is not a fair statement. It was his war now, given to him by the blood of his master. In this picture of still time, they lean against each other, both begging for death from the other. Shredder knew now that the Foot could never thrive. In a world of weapons and guns, there is no room for him, there is no room for any of them.             Although Leo now knew why this warehouse was chosen, nothing changed. 

            "You took my father you son of a bit$#!" Leo hissed in Shredder's ear. "If there is any satisfaction I can take from you, I will!" With that he released a yell, and pulled his sword from Shredder's belly. A spray of blood escaped Shredders wound. Then, without delay in movement, Leonardo made a quick horizontal strike, and decapitated Shredder, his head still in his helmet.

            Leonardo began breathing heavily. Raphael assumed it was probably from battle. Leonardo took a few steps back to gaze at his defeated foe. The once silver polished armor of Shredder's was now covered in blood and warehouse dust. Most of the spikes were cracked, chipped, or completely broken off. Shredder's body armor was missing plates, and one of his sandals. All in all, he was covered with marks, cuts, and scratches. Leo then turned around, and looked at Raph with a somewhat blank expression. Raph was speechless. He had to peal his eyes away from the kwandoa still stuck in Leo's back to make eye contact with him. Mikey looked pale. He was on his knees, staring in fearful amazement. Donnie had passed out when he caught a glimpse of Shredder slashing down at Leo. Casey was still tending to Donatello's wounds, almost undistracted by the previous chain of events.

            Leo then turned his gaze back to the decapitated head of Shredder. He reached down and into the helmet, and grabbed the hair of Saki. Outside the warehouse, the sound of rain began to pick up. No one really noticed it until just now. Then there was a faint crash of thunder. Leo stared at the face of Saki. He stared at it for a while. He then suddenly began a fast paced walk to the main doors. Leonardo's mind was everywhere. Emotions, memories, and flashes of his temporary moment enlightenment were spinning about his mind like a galaxy of light. He kicked open the two large doors. Lightning crashed as they opened. Leo walked out into the rain as it poured down his body, creating rivers of diluted blood that flowed happily in the streets. Leo raised Saki's head high in the air, and screamed in Japanese "YOU ARE AVENGED!" Leo then collapsed.

To Be Continued…

Author's Notes:

            Okay, I'd like to start by saying "I fu@%ed up". As I've said before this is a summery of a bigger story I wrote. What I don't think I've mentioned before is that I started writing this when I was thirteen. I went through it before I published it here on Fanfic, but a big plot whole has emerged regardless. I was just rereading old chapters for grammatical errors when I stumbled across it. Maybe you knew, but didn't say anything trying to be polite, or you just didn't notice. Either way, if you haven't found it yet, I'm not pointing it out to you. I'm only mentioning it because I don't want you to think I'ma foo. Although, if enough of you find it, I'll probably have to change a little of that chapter to accommodate. (although I don't know how) As always, your criticism is welcome whether positive or negative. Thank you again for reading.


	14. Donatello's Biography Part 14

The Mutant Ninja Turtles

Donatello's Biography: Part 14

By B.C.

Paths

            Dude, have you ever had to burry a loved one? No, I mean actually _burry _a loved one? We have, twice. It totally sucks. And to tell ya the truth, I never wanna have to do it again. 

            At least the weather was good, sunny and somewhat warm. I suppose that was a relief in its own way. Of course driving six hours to Pennsylvania with Leo in the back ain't fun no matter what the weather. I had hoped we would never have to make that drive again. At least this time we weren't alone. Raph drove, Donnie had shotgun and read a book, then me with April and Casey in the back, and of course…Leo. Oh god. Ape.

            It was real late at night when we showed up at her apartment, only a few hours after we left the warehouse, and she was still in her jammies. Man, she was so happy to see us. We all gave fake smiles. Ya know, the ones that are total opposites of what you're actually feeling. Instantly she noticed and asked where Leo was. Raph turned around and sat down on the couch. Ape got this look on her face, that look of total confusion and fear. I didn't want to be the one to do it, but I was standing next to her already, so I took the job and without a word, guided her to the kitchen. She already had tears welling in her eyes by the time we sat down at the table. I began to speak "Ape…Leo…", and she screamed no. She knew. She lunged at me, sobbing on my shoulder. Dude, this totally sucks. After the crying, we explained what we were going to do with Leo, and she immediately demanded to go with. We didn't argue. 

            It's not exactly like we own grave plots. We can't afford land, and ain't none of us got social security numbers anyways. When master Splinter died we decided this would be the best place. It was _way_ out in the woods, so we figured that bulldozers won't be tearing this land up for quite some time, long enough anyways.

            The _drive is what kills me. I can't stand sitting less than three feet from a body, but now is no time to be squeamish. I mean, dude, it's my fu@#in' brother. What kinda p.o.s would I be to refuse to sit next to him on his final ride? Hell, I didn't even get to talk to him last. Although I did get to hear his final words, but they weren't spoken to me. They were spoken to Raph. _

            When Leo collapsed, Raph ran to him. Once there he kneeled down and kinda lifted him so he was, like, sitting up. I slowly walked closer. I think in my head I was fighting what I was seeing. It's just, Leo didn't look _that_ injured. But as I approached, I began to notice the trail of blood tracing all the steps Leo and Shredder had taken. Aside from the big cut from Shred, Leo had over a dozen deep small wounds that were slowly poring blood. Beginning to realize the seriousness of this, I was only able to get about halfway to him, and then I couldn't walk. My legs froze. I just fell to my knees, and I _just stared and listened._

            Leo's head kinda turned to get a look at Raph, which was difficult with one eye. Raph was fighting his tears. He had that painful look on his face, like he was lifting weights or something. From what I could see it looked like Leo smiled at him and said "We got'm." Leo's words sounded wispy, and I couldn't stop thinkin' he's gunna die. 

            "Yeah…we got'm." Raph replied with a broken voice.

            "Heh…you mean I got'm. You…you just watched…heh."

            "Hey…you always were teachers pet. Besides" he broke into tears and his voice began to quiver "I knew you could handle it."

            "Oh…why are you crying?" Leo said as though it irritated him. "It's okay. We got'm. Splinter…is…avenged." Raph just nodded. "Raph…"

            "Yeah."

            "I love you guys." Leo started to cry from his only eye. "You know? I fu@$in' love you guys. Don't you _ever forget that, or doubt that. You hear me?"_

            "I hear you." I was now crying. 

            "Hey…I…hate to make you do this for me…but…tell App…" He was gone, and Raph just started bawling. Donnie didn't know. He wasn't conscious. Casey had to tell him when he woke up a few minutes later. I didn't move. I just stared at Leo's body. Raph laid Leo down and walked up to me.

            "C'mon, we gotta move before cops get here." I was frozen. "Hey!" he grabbed my face and lifted me to my feet, quick. "We have to get outa here before the cops take his body, get me?" I just nodded. Me and Casey lifted Don, who was in denial and was beginning to become hysterical, while Raph carried Leo. We weren't all that far from home. Once we arrived at the lair, we got the van, loaded Donnie, loaded Leo, then headed to Ape's, then to Pennsylvania. 

            I was a little relieved when Raph said we had arrived. I hate to admit it but I couldn't wait to get outa the back of that van. It was still somewhat sunny. Sitting in the back of the van all morning made the direct sunlight hurt my eyes. We all got outa the van, and Raph began looking for the tree with the kanji Leo carved on it. He found it and we started unloading Leo. We had Leo on a home made stretcher, which was handy as we headed for the grave site. 

            Finally, there we were. Splinter's grave. We had buried him under a very large tree that we nailed his cane to. I got a little chocked up just looking at it. After a few moments we looked for a near by tree, and then began digging. We all helped dig, and deeper than just six feet. That's why we left so early, because we knew this would take all day. We began digging at, like, nine. Donnie couldn't help much, his shoulder and all, but Raph made up for ten of us. We dug ten feet, which, when you see it, is really deep, but we dug ten for Splinter, so we dug ten for Leo. 

            Most people don't dig the graves for their loved ones. They just show up, listen to words, pull a lever, and go home. That must be nice, but honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way than our way. Digging his grave was a way to show how much he meant to us, and _we, not some hired hands, lowered him in with our own hands. And _we_ laid the dirt back on him. His family. His kin. But, in truth it was the only way. We couldn't have burned them. Even this far out in the country, people notice a fire that big, and we'll be damned if anybody takes the bones away. This is just easier for everyone._

            It was right about sunset when we finished. We took our bows, burned our incense and said our goodbyes. There just isn't a whole lot to say about a funeral. At least, nothing that differs from most funerals. It's what happened after wards that really changed things. I should have known something was up when I thought about how Donnie hadn't said a word since he knew Leo was dead. But it wasn't until about a week after we got back from the burial when he called the three of us to the living room. Donnie sat at the Purple beat up chair, Raph sat on the beat up red couch to Donnie's right, and I sat on the floor right across from Donnie, but past the old coffee table. Man, is our stuff crap. We had sat there no more than a second when Donnie casually said "I think we should split up." Me and Raph stopped breathing. There was even a good five minutes of silence before Raph finally said in a very calm and smooth voice "Why?"

            "Because that's what Leo wanted." Oh no. Raph's face turned red, which is difficult for us considering our thick green skin. Yet, he still managed to keep a cool voice.

            "What makes you think that?"

            "I don't think, I know."

            "Donnie, I know we are all upset, but…"

            "I'm not upset. Leo wanted to die. He knew that was all he had left…" Raph lunged at Donnie at almost blurring speed and picked him up by his neck, slamming him up against the wall.

            "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHY ARE Y…"

            "IT'S TRUE. I KNOW IT FROM HIS OWN WORDS!" Donnie pushed Raph's hand of his neck and pushed him away. They both had hurt and angry looks on their faces. I was now standing, and about to have a nervous breakdown. 

            "What are we Raph?! What are we to do?! Where the fu@# are we gunna go, huh?!" Donnie was crying as he was yelling. "We've spent our lives training, for what?! To kill Shredder?! Well, we've done that?! Leo say to that, and Leo knew there was nothing after that!" Raph looked like he was going to kill Donnie, and I readied myself to tackle him if he tried. That is, if I didn't collapse from stress first. Donnie reached under the chair and pulled out a small leather book. "This' he said "is Leo's journal! Just before we headed out, he told me I could read it, but I didn't get a chance to read it till we came back for the van. I read it while you guys were setting up, and I only wish I had read it sooner." Donnie let out a sigh, and began to calm. 

            "He basically said that he can't see a future past killing Shredder. He knew. He always knew. That that night he was going to die." They stared at each other for a moment. "So what know, brother? What would we do? Sit here? Spend the rest of our lives living underground in the shadow of a lost father and a dead brother. Fight till we ourselves are killed by the fu@#ing punks with guns, guns that get bigger every year. Is that all we have? Well, I won't do that! I'm not going to die like that! Not like Leo, not like splinter. God damn it, I want to love…I wanna be loved. I want to die peaceful and happy. Don't you?"

            Raph didn't respond. "I don't know what lies ahead of me. I may never find what I'm looking for, but I know I won't find it here." He walked up to Raph. 

            "I'm sorry." He walked past Raph, and he left. We were both stunned. After that me and Raph never said a word to each other. In fact it was just me and Raph living in silence for a couple of weeks. The tension could've been cut with a knife. Then one day while we were watching TV, Raph looked at me and said "We should split up." I looked at him with a stunned face. 

            "What? Why?"

            "C'mon Mikey, you know why. Donnie was right. This place…is just bad memories." We didn't speak again after that, and the next day he was gone. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream out loud and tell the whole world how much it sucks and how unfair it was towards us, but…I didn't. It's just not constructive. So, I cleaned. A lot! I kept the lair tidy. I still practiced. I lifted weights, and gained twenty pounds in muscle. Not bad huh? I called April and Casey now and again. After the payphone got shut down, April even bought me a cell phone, but as time moved forward the conversations grew shorter and shorter, until we stopped calling altogether. I found myself mugging drug dealers for money, and only surfacing to buy food, supplies, and whatever. I wasn't all that sad. I wasn't all that lonely. I just was. Like a guy stranded on a deserted island who knows that he has to keep breathing despite the challenge. After a while it even became routine. 

            Then, wouldn't you know, one day out of the blue, I got a letter from Donnie. He mailed it to April of course, but she called me and I went to pick it up. I had to sneak in late at night because her husband and her kids wouldn't understand, ya know. Once inside I relaxed in the kitchen. I was looking at all the pictures on the fridge that Caitlin (Ape's daughter) had drawn. After a few moments April came in while tying her robe. She motioned her hands for me to sit, and I complied.

            "How are you Mikey?"

            "Oh I'm cool, just chillin'."

            "So how's the Lair?"

            "Cleaner than ever before. I even bought some new stuff, and it's beginning to look decent."

            "That's good." She now switched to her concerned face and voice. "How are you though?"

            "Ah, you know me. I'm cool. The simple life is easy. And, believe it or not, kinda peaceful." She kinda chuckled.

            "I just never saw you as the one to go that route."

            "Well life is full of surprises." With that she reached behind her, in the pocket of her day coat that was draped over that chair she was sitting in and handed me the letter. I leaned forward to receive it. The cover read "Donatello Hamato, 1314 Aberquest Ct, Brickwood PN" Donnie bought a house? I opened it quickly. It read:

_Dear Mikey,_

_            I hope this letter finds you, and I hope you are okay. I'm sorry I left with out giving a proper goodbye, but…well…you know. After I left that day, I thought I had made a mistake, that I did in fact let my emotions over take me. I went to Splinter and Leo's graves. I begged them to help me. To help me find the way. Well, after four hours of no help, I just started walking. I ended up meeting these kids who were trying to build a new type of motor. Well, to make a long story short, we put our minds together and came up with a new and much more efficient type of combustion engine. Of course the government wanted exclusive rights to the technology, after a little bartering…I got full citizenship. And the patent! I live in a relatively big house on my own land. THE land. It's mine now. And I've built shrines over their graves. I would like you and Raph to visit sometime. I still love you guys, and it would be great to see you again._

_                                                                                                Donatello_

            Well, I'll be dipped! I told April and we planned _our_ trip immediately. We were leaving first thing in the morning.

            To Be Continued...

Author's Notes:

                        One more.

            As always, your criticism is welcome whether positive or negative. Thank you again for reading.


	15. Donatello's Biography Part 15

The Mutant Ninja Turtles

Donatello's Biography: Part 15

By B.C.

Goals

            It was about nine in the morning when the flight took off. I totally love flying. I've only done it twice before, and both times, no window seat. This time Ape was kind enough to let me have it, and I loved it. Watching cars become micro machines, neighborhoods become colored squares, and then the squares become multi colored patterns was just awesome. The air sickness, however, was not. I didn't puke. I just got nauseous. Start to finish the flight was only about an hour. It wasn't bad. We didn't have that far to go. At first I wondered why bother flying, but I then realized that driving there may bring back bad memories for Ape and me too.

            I had never been in the town before. Not that I had wanted to. Both times we took this trip we weren't exactly in the mood to go sight seeing. It was just a straight highway drive to the burial sight. This time Ape booked a hotel, rented a car, and did some research on restaurants. As long as they have a pizza joint I'm happy. We chilled, we ate, and we talked (a lot), especially about Leo. I never really knew what was going on between Ape and Leo. They did a real good job hiding it. I started to feel kinda bad about all the passes I threw at Ape. Leo controlled his _real_ emotions while I was flirting with the wind, not thinking about my behavior. I'm such a dic#. I didn't matter anymore. Nothing did. The fab four was gone, and only three lost boys remained.

            It was like eleven a.m. when we got to Donny's. His house was awesome. At first I was kinda of like "huh" when we had to turn down this black paved road almost hidden by the trees that seemed to go nowhere. Then after like three hundred trees we saw the gates (tall gates). They had spikes on top, and had thick smooth white bars. You could just tell they were expensive. Me and Ape kinda gave each other a look like "Damn!" We pulled up to the gate and parked. We were about to get out of the car when there was this loud clang. Ape gave a quick scream and jumped almost into my lap in the car. This three foot tall rectangle popped outa the ground. It was basically black except for a square that was about a foot squared. There was a digit pad at the bottom (probably to put in security numbers) and a glass circle that was obviously a camera. Ape kinda looked into it and said "Hello?" Suddenly I heard "Yes, welcome Ms. O'Neal and Mr. Hamato. Please come in and park in the front."

            We looked at each other again with a goofy smile, the gates opened and we drove up. I have to hand it to Donny. He knows luxury. The house was white with those tall roman like polls. It was three stories high, and was wide as hell. There were all kinds of bushes and flowers spread out everywhere. It reminded me of those southern houses but with a more modern look. Me and Ape were practically spinning as we were trying to look at everything at once. We somehow made our way to the door without tripping and knocked. Slowly one of the huge white doors with the blue trim opened, and a middle aged man with moderate wrinkles in a classic butler suit popped out and said hello. Ape introduced us as guests of Donny. The butler gave a warm smile and said "Oh yes, do please com in."

            Inside, there was that echo that comes from high ceilings. The first thing you see is the enormous staircase. It goes back then splits from left to right. The floor was tiled, but I'm willing to bet it was made of something far more expensive. As me and Ape stared down the house like Japanese tourist in NYC, the butler said "Please make your way to your right in the den. Master Hamato will be with you shortly." Master Hamato? What the hell are you doing Donny? It was starting to bug me. Why wasn't he out front to great us? Why do we have to wait in the _den_? He's showing off, I thought (and still think). We sat down on the nice furniture, enjoyed some drinks served by "Jeeves", and started whisper to each other.

            "Donny has gone mad." I whispered.

            "Why do you say that?"

            "Look at this place. Is he auditioning for MTV's Cribs or what?"

            "I know." She giggled as she said this. "This is a little much. Where is he?" I shrugged my shoulders at her question. We both continued to look around for a few moments until there was a knock at the door. I listened as "Jeeves" clacking foot steps made their way to the door. There was the sound of the door opening and then a very familiar voice. 

            "Welcome Mr. Hamato." I heard Jeeves say. "We've been expecting you."

            "Thank you."

            Is that…no. I stood up. Ape was kind of looking back and forth at me and the hallway. Then muted footsteps came closer to the end of that hallway until a raggedy old figure emerged.

            "Holy shi$, Raph!" He looked like he fell off the face of the earth and crawled through hell to get back. Although, he looked like that physically, something seemed better about him.

            "Hello Michelangelo. You look well." He said with a control in his voice I have never heard before. A little stunned by his voice, I popped to and motioned for him to sit (as though it were my house or something). I quickly wondered if that was a mistake, because I knew Raph would leave dirt marks on Donny light colored furniture, but I fought the new clean freak inside me and turned my attention back to where it was needed.

            "Where the hell have you been man?" Raph barely wore any clothing. He had some weathered brown pants on that were covered in stains, some of which looked like blood. His feet were covered by a custom leather boot (Had to be custom cause no one makes our size) that looked very broken in. He wasn't wearing a shirt at all, but did have a hat and some gloves on. Both were brown, leather, and worn. No doubt he would stand out if people saw him. You could tell from a mile away he was … different.

            For a moment I felt over dressed in my dark blue jeans and black and green stripped button collar shirt. Ape was just wearing a sleeveless low cut light yellow shirt with a dark orange knee high skirt.

            "I just got back from Thailand. I've been there for a while." I was a little shocked.  
            "Really, why were you there?"

            "Well now, that is a long story. Back when I left, I was lost, both literally and emotionally. I needed release my tensions, and to prove something. I needed to prove that I was the best. I was, to say the least, very egotistical at that time. I felt that I was the greatest fighter in the world, but that I just needed to prove it. What Donny said really got to me. I wondered what I really wanted to accomplish with my life. What were my goals? At that time I didn't care if the whole world knew what I was. I wanted recognition for my abilities, and I became determined to get it. I knew that if I wanted to be recognized as a martial artist, I would have needed to go somewhere that still honors the sport, such as China. This was no easy task, but using my skills in ninjitsu, and sneaking in a plane that was departing at one am on a Sunday helped immensely.

            Once in china, I began wander aimlessly. Being unable to communicate quickly became a problem. I mugged a few men who where whoring children, and began my studies of the Chinese language. After a few months of rough conversation and constantly searching my books, I became versed well enough to find out what I needed to know. Where do I go to build a name for myself, and who do I have to beat. I met a man named Shin Yu Lung. He was a master of Shaolin martial arts, but more than that, he a supreme Buddhist. Master Splinter had taught us many of the Shaolin arts, but never the philosophy behind. I won't go into it too deeply, but it opened my eyes to the realization of perception."

            Me and Ape kind of looked at each other a little confused. Raph saw our look and chuckled to himself.

            "I don't mean to confuse you. Heh, let me put it simply as, I realized there was more than just the tangible. Lung helped me to enhance my strength and control to levels I never knew existed. I lost my desire to compete and only wished to stay under his teachings. However, this would be short lived. Students still quarrel with students from other schools. A few of Lungs students became entangled in a fight where a woman was hurt. She wasn't hurt seriously, but she was the daughter of a close friend of the school's owner. He came to our school, demanded an apology from Master Lung for the woman's injury. It was one of our students who lost control and accidentally hit her, so Master Lung apologized without hesitation. The Man, Mr. Chow, was unpleased by the quickness of my master's cooperation. It was clear his intentions were to fight. While my master was on his knees bowing in apology, Mr. Chow stuck him in the back of the head with a short metal pipe. Needless to say, I flew at him, and had him on his back with my hand at his throat. However, I had not let my emotions take control. I knew very well, what I was doing. I raised him back to his feet, all the while my hand still firmly at his throat, and told him never to return. I could see the intense fear in his eyes. Master Lung is legendary. He was a direct disciple of Shaolin hierarchy. Mr. Chow would later tell that Master Lung had a demon as a hell hound, and the four men that accompanied him to demand an apology from master, became witnesses.

            It was only a matter of time. Soon, students began to withdraw. People began to talk, and now the thing that used to sneak among them without being noticed, was fiercely stared at the moment he left the school. Even my brothers began to shy from me. I knew I would have to leave. I talked to Master Lung about it. He rejected the idea of course, but I insisted. I expected that day would come, but I didn't expect what happened next. The day before the day I had planned to leave. Thirty uniformed men came to Lung's school. They had automatic weapons out, and among their many cars had a large military van. They stormed in while all the students were eating, and began sending students out, all the while screaming and putting guns up against peoples' heads. They wanted me, so I surrendered. I became a prisoner of the Chinese army."

To Be Continued…

Author's Notes:

            I lied. There will probably be a few more chapters. I'm sorry for the delay and I hope I can finish this soon. I feel a little bad about my lateness in posting new chapters considering all the positive feed back this series has received. So don't think your words of encouragement aren't heard, because they do help. I have been distracted by college crap, and so on. I'm hoping when summer comes I can avoid healthy activity and sit inside and write until I'm blind or my fingers fall off. I would like to finish a few fics so I can get started on some new ones. Oh well, blah blah blah. As always, your criticism is welcome whether positive or negative, and thank you again for reading.


	16. Donatello's Biography Part 16

The Mutant Ninja Turtles

Donatello's Biography: Part 16

By B.C.

Candle Thoughts

            "Prison was better than I expected. Clean bed, clean food, and solid ceilings. Not at all like the decomposing hell holes depicted on film. However, it dawned upon me rather quickly that there was a reason for my well treatment. I was after all a demon. Better to not anger the gods too much. They took blood, skin, spit, and just about anything that didn't involve causing me any serious injury. After two days of terrible, but clean food, two men came to talk to me. Although my Chinese was basic, so were their questions. Who are you? Why are you here? Where did you come from? The basics. They weren't impolite. They weren't pushy. I told them the truth as I knew it, and as it pertained to their questions. After six hours of interrogation I was released. I didn't know why, and I honestly didn't care. I just walked right out. I would later find out that there had been some suspicion of me being some American made creature. Since they didn't have enough information to accurately deduce my intentions in China, I'm assuming they released me to observe me. My predictions were confirmed when I frequently noticed strange men watching from various locations. But I didn't care.

            I left China only a few years after arriving. I headed to Cambodia, Thailand, and Vietnam. I traveled through Indonesia and the Philippines. I even spent some time in Japan. That, however, was difficult. Needless to say, they are very observant and strict were immigration is concerned. I didn't stay long. I found my self back in China, only this time I headed to the mountains. I found the monks, the temples, and the bliss. I've taken my martial arts to levels I never thought possible, and I've taken my mind to levels that aren't possible."

            Raphael stopped. His gaze seemed to drift passed the wall he was staring at. Ape, who was dumb struck by his briefing, looked at me. I then leaned forward and said "Yo, Raph. You okay man?" Raph quickly turned back to me, and gave me an embarrassed smile.

            "Oh, yeah, I'm sorry. I sort of got lost in my memories."

            "I would too if I had seen what you have seen." Ape said. I was sort of stunned too, though. I mean, c'mon its Raph here. Raph.

            "Man, have you changed."

            "No, I've grown up. But I've rambled long enough. Where have you been all this time?" I suddenly felt like I was at a high School Reunion, and I had spent the last ten years eating pizza and playing video games.  

            "Oh, well, uh, I kinda just stayed at the lair. I cleaned it up. It's nice now. I still practice training, and I've been reading a lot. Ya know, to keep up to date."

            "That's good. I'm glad to see you've grown up too. Heh, Mikey, the irresponsible one. The one who couldn't iron his own clothes was alone all this time." 

            My god, I have changed.

            "We've all had to grow. Haven't we." I knew that voice. I looked up to the hallway, and down the white wall hall. Raph, who was sitting, facing me, had to turn around to see. And then out he came. Donnie, the long lost brother. Donnie wore an all white suite. Only his tie was a light shade of purple. He looked pampered, even a little snobbish. But I immediately ignored these thoughts. Donnie's my brother, and he's a good guy.

            He walked towards us in a strut. Raph stood, turned around, and reached out for a hug, grabbing Donnie and pulling him close. Donnie didn't flinch. He hugged back like his suite didn't cost as much as a small car, and the dirt would wash right out. Sure enough, when the hugging was done, Donnie's suite was few shades of brown, but he didn't even notice. Donnie then looked at me with a look that said "Why aren't you here getting hugged too?" I walked up and we all had a good one. Donnie gave a big smile and gestured us down the hall.

            "Come, I'm sure you are all hungry. It is noon after all. Name what ever you want. My cooks will have it prepared." 

            We ate our lunch, pizza, had a few laughs, and told a few stories. We were all in high spirits. I felt a little bad. No matter how into our stories we got, it was only a matter of time til it came back to Leo. Damn him, damn him for dying. I shouldn't think that way though, but when I saw the three of us gathered around a table eating pizza and talking of our separate adventures, I couldn't help thinking how wrong Leo was. I stared at the table for a moment, lost in my thoughts. Stop it Mikey. There's no point. He made his choice. When I looked back up, Donnie had lit a cigar. Mr. Health lights a cigar? 

            "When did you pick up that nasty habit, huh?" I asked.

            "Well, one must have his vices, I suppose."

            "So, what have you been doing all this time Donnie? I know you invented an engine, so please elaborate." Finally, thank you Raph. I was waiting for someone to bring that.           

            "Very well, but not here. Please follow me." Donnie gestured for the butler to clean up after us which I felt a little bad about, and we followed Donnie. He took us through the little den that me, Ape, and Raph waited for him in, and went out the glass doors that led to the backyard. 

            The backyard was beautiful, full of well trimmed bushes and lots of grass. There was a fountain in the center that had one of those weird looking angels with a pot that pours water forever, ya know what I mean. Towards the end there was a large rise that looked like a small concrete temple. It had a Japanese look to it, but was barely ten feet tall. Once we got close I realized it looked like one of those prayer temples, because it had a prayer box, and the bell ropes.

            Donnie walked up and pulled the ropes a couple of times, then walked up and pushed something in the bush. After a second I could hear that sound when someone is hitting keys on a keyboard, and the bush slid to the right, and I'll be damned if it wasn't a genuine hidden door. Me, Ape, and Raph all looked at each other like "What the fu@#?" Donnie turned and gave a little cocky smile, that little cocky punk. He waved us on, so we walked up to the temple. When I was close enough I could see there was a staircase that lead down. It wasn't the dirty stone type in horror movies, more like the secret military Indiana Jones kind. The steps were metal as was the walls. There were little lights every few feet that pointed up, and they had a little bit of a greenish tint. Why were they a greenish tint? I don't know. But the whole place was starting to give me the creeps.

            When we reached the bottom, there was a small square room. Opposite the stairway was a large rectangular outline that consumed most of the white wall. In the center of the room was a sunken living room equipped with four white leather couches and a small white table in the center. I felt dirty just being there. Too much white. It made me squint even though it was kinda dim. The light was coming from above from fluorescent light fixtures, the usual.

            "If you guys don't mind, I'm going to change into some more casual clothing."

            "Oh, go ahead. We'll just chill in this creepy ass room." I said this more out of nervousness than smartassness. Donnie just smiled reached into the clean white wall and made a door appear. Well, I'm sure the door was already there, but from my point of view he might as well have just used the force to create it.

            "How much money does Donnie have?" Ape said with a yell, her eyes a little larger than usual. Raph just waltzed over to the nearest couch and plopped down. How did he get so relaxed, especially here?

            "Donnie has always been the smartest of us where technology is concerned. I wouldn't be surprised by anything."

            "Well, he does have good taste." Ape added, and she took a seat next to Raph. I sat across from them, raised a leg on my knee, and leaned back in my attempt to relax. I was about to say something when Donnie walked in the room. He was now dressed in a simple button up shirt and some khakis with sandals. Talk about contrast. He sat down to my right, and Ape and Raph's left.

            "The reason I have brought you all down here is because what I am about to tell you is top secret. If for some reason any of the information I am about to disclose to you is overheard, it could mean us versus the United Sates army. This room is completely protected, hence we are here." Donnie's words hung in the air. I felt like I was about to find out who shot Kennedy.

            "I told you I built a new engine. I lied. I've been developing new technologies that allow for the animate and inanimate to be united." Donnie stopped. We were motionless.

            "Wait, you mean Biomechanics, right?" Raph asked.

            "Yes."

            "But the government already has that technology. Hell, they created B.I.F., and if memory serves, that's the thing that made the ooze."

            "Exactly."

            I was lost.

            "Raph, in all the years we've been fighting…whoever and whatever, we have never found B.I.F., never."

            "We came close. Remember? When we found that lab a few years back? B.I.F. used to call that place home, and so did those 79 canisters of ooze, two of which Shredder got."

            "Well, the number of canisters is still under dispute. But you are right. We were close. Just not close enough for me." Donnie looked down as he said this. His posture had changed. You could see he was thinking hard.

            "I chose biomechanics for a reason. So I could gain access to information, information that pertains directly to us. The government does already have biotechnology, but no domestic scientist has discovered it yet, and for good reason. Apparently, any one to discover biotechnology is immediately given cash, a job, and anything else they want so long as they do three things. 1) They have to work for the government, 2) they have to lie to their family and friends about their work, which means they can never discuss their work, and 3) they can not perform any experimentation outside government facilities. Until now, I have followed two of the three rules."

            "Which one did you break before?" I asked timidly.

            "The third one Mikey." Donnie got up and walked to the wall with big rectangular outline which was behind me. I expected a big television or something, because it looked like a small movie screen. He stood to its right and pushed the wall, and once again some small pad seemed to materialize from thin air and he pushed buttons. The rectangle moved backwards inside the wall and then up. It wasn't a screen. It was window to a room. I could see machines and computers glowing and blinking in what seemed like and endless lab. But my eyes weren't focused on the background. The two large tubes in the center, perhaps just a few inches on the other side of the glass, had my full attention.

            "Jesus!" Raph said in a whisper, as he slowly rose to his feet. Ape covered her mouth, and only let a mild squeak escape. I froze. I knew it was wrong, but what do you say when you see a ghost. Staring at Splinter and Leo for the first time in years, I found myself speechless.

To Be Continued…

Author Notes:

            I think wanting to do anything BUT study for finals is making me a little more active in my writing. Since I seriously plan to end this story soon, I am considering going through the old chapters and updating them for spelling errors and poorly constructed sentences. Because when it becomes just another archive file, I want it at its best. It is my first published fanfic after all, so I'm allowed to be a little proud. Okay maybe I shouldn't be. I am getting a little frustrated finding material for research on my next TMNT fic. I want the next fic to be very original, and very well plotted. I will probably write a large portion of it before I begin publishing it on the net, so I can keep publishing chapters even when I stray from it for a while and not write anything for it for months. Well, as always, you criticism is appreciated whether positive or negative, and thank you again for reading. Oh, and for those who are interested, I posted a little personal babble in my profile. Thanks again.


End file.
